Sanity
by Rachel2
Summary: Finding Spike in the most unlikely of places, can Faye get him, and herself out alive? A Mind of twisting horror, and despair, what was Spike put through, what will they have to endure to reach true freedom? Can they work out their own problems in time? S
1. Find Him

**Sanity**

**Chapter 1**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Gender:** Romance/Suspense

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**I had to spend a whole day researching mental disorders for this one... From A-Z, you'll be hearing some you know, and some you don't. There aren't many in it though that I felt like mentioning. A new twist for a Bebop fic to say the least. No worries, it won't take place in the hospital for long. If anything to chapter four and that'll be it. I have so many ideas screaming through my mind with this one, I think it'll be really good. Once again another _dream_ @_@' heh, although, to have it make sense Vicious had to already be dead, sorry folks. Well, anyway. Enough babbling! ENJOY! READ+REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer:** Bebop doesn't belong to me.

****

**_++++++_****__**

White lab coats surrounded him. Faded faces and muffled voices ran through his clouded mind. Where was he, what was going on? Was this heaven, was it hell, or was he still trapped in his dream?

"You think he'll talk?" One of them spoke. His voice was a lulling monotone; his hands were clasped to a clipboard flipping through pages of a medical chart. 

A man scuffed, shaking his head. "In the state he's in, I doubt he'll be talking to anyone other than the people in _dream_ _world_." He coughed, and walked across the room drawing a curtain, and pulling over a table with various medications spread across it. From bottles of pills, and long needles, to bags of blood, and IVs everything laid in order, gathered into their neat little piles with proper dosages.

"Even so, we should keep him sedated." They all agreed. "Call the nurse in, we'll keep him under with five to six CCs of liquid Diazepam. We'll keep him on it for a week or so and see how he's doing then."

**_ ++++++_****__**

She laid on his mattress and stared up at the metal, rusted ceiling. She'd been to all the hospitals in the area, all but one. "How could you be there Spike?" Her voice cut through the air like a knife cutting through butter. He wasn't dead; his coffin was in the cold ground, empty. Speer Psychiatric Hospital, it was a place for the insane, how could Spike be in there of all places? She closed her eyes, his face screamed from all directions. His laughing, smiling, shouting, and those helpless moments where all she wanted to do was hold him, but never dared to be so brave.

She had called, and only family were allowed to visit the members under _special_ care. She clearly didn't look like him. furthermore she knew they were lying, holding something back from her, but what? She needed to find that out. The real question was, how?

****

**_++++++_**

** "Hello, yes, my name is," she wet her lips in thought. "Jamie." Faye sat on her bed with her legs crossed, and a sheet wrapped around her chilled frame. Her head ached; she had spent endless hours on the phone to virtually every medical facility on Mars. "No," she stated. "I'm looking for someone. I've searched all over and-" Faye stopped as someone cut in. "Well, no. Why does it matter if I'm related or not, I don't understand-" She was interrupted again. "His name's Spike Spiegel." She heard the quiet click of the phone as they hung up on her.**

** Faye blinked and shook her head in disbelief. At the time she had no idea who was taking care of Spike, and what she was going to get herself into.**

****

**_ ++++++_**

"What do you mean Faye?" Jet squawked.

"The only way in is to be admitted. I need your help with this Jet." Faye walked into the kitchen and got of glass of water. She turned back to meet Jet's blue eyes as she chugged down her icy cool beverage.

"You want me to help you get admitted to a _metal_ hospital?" Jet looked at her as if she had really gone insane.

"Just act like your my father or something, uncle, anything would help." She took a seat in a kitchen chair. "I wouldn't be asking you this if I thought we couldn't pull it off. You can have your friend from the ISSP make me a fake file too. I can have Schizotypal, or be Narcissistic. Anything, Jet.Please, I-"

"Narcissistic?" Jet cut in. Now there was a good one for Faye.

Faye pierced her lips together. "I was doing some research; basically it's a case severe of vanity." She shook her head. "Please Jet, Spike's alive. Help me get him back; they have him in there, trapped for all we know..." She looked at the ground.

Jet coughed. "I know what Narcissistic means." He took a seat across from her. "Do you love him that much?" Jet's question caught Faye off guard, and her cool façade cracked.

She swallowed the ball in her throat and nodded. "Jet, I need to find him and get him out of there, the syndicate has him under lock and key, please Jet." She was begging now.

Jet shook his head. "I fully understand, but consider the fact that he might be in there for a reason. What if he really has a problem-"

"Damn it Jet, its Spike we're talking about!" Faye screamed, pounding her fists into the table. Her voice shook, and she stood covering her mouth with her right hand. Choking back a cry, she slowly started to walk away.

"I'll call Bob now and have him work something up." He smiled at her as she turned back with tears in her eyes. She had been crying ever since he left. "Are you sure you really want to do this? You're really risking it this time; I'll try and make sure any form of medications won't mess you up, if anything, you'll have to take sleeping pills."

Faye turned her head to one side. "What do you mean by that?" She chewed on her lower lip.

Jet smirked. "We did an undercover case once when I was still with the ISSP. We made sure the person was in recovery, and not in the intensive care unit. You can walk around without personal trailing your ass. It's mainly because you're not a threat to others anymore." Faye stared at him in awe; she didn't know what to say.

Jet frowned and looked away. "We'll get him back Faye." He opened the fridge. "How's stew sound?" He muttered.

Faye looked at him oddly. "With beef, or without?" she asked.

"Without," he mumbled. "You should know it wouldn't have any."

Faye sighed, nodding her head. "Stew sounds just fine with me." She walked away and into the hall. It was dark, and silent. No red headed little girl, no small dog, and no Spike. No tall lankly man to stare at, to tease, taunt, love, hate... "Spike, I'll get you out of there."

**Sort of short, I know, but I'm sure there'll be a few that are so long you'll want to kill me. @_@ Please don't though, you won't be able to read the rest of the fic. +_+. ^_^ Welp, that's all for now. Please tell me what you think! I'll try and make updates weekly. I'm already working on chapter 8, so we're definitely moving along with this one, and I think it's going to be the longest one yet...well, without a sequel etc. Anyway, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! READ + REVIEW.**


	2. Found Him

**Sanity**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Suspense**

**Laa****! Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop**

****

**_++++++_**

**          Spike walked down a darkened hall. The floor boards creaked, and dust fell from the rafters above. "Faye?" he whispered, drawing his gun. He turned into a large room and scanned the surroundings, televisions, and bodies, all around. Spike felt very uneasy, how could she be in…he saw her. "Faye!" He yelped. Hurriedly Spike jogged over to her and checked her pulse, weak, but she was alive. He let out a small sigh.**

**_++++++_**

Faye was sitting in a white room with a white bed. The only color came from her green eyes, and violet hair. Jet walked in with a woman in a lab coat. "Faye, hi honey." He smiled, and sat on the corner of Faye's bed.

          Her eyes darkened, and narrowed ever so slightly. "This is Dr. Kiga. She'll be taking care of you now." Dr. Kiga was tall with dark blue eyes, and ebony colored hair. Way to pretty to be a shrink. 

          "I think you'll really like it here, we have a recovery circle where you can meet people with all different problems, and help each other get better, together." She got down on her knees and took hold of Faye's hand smiling. "Would you like that?"

          "I'd like it if you'd let go of me, and back off." Faye snarled. She shoved Dr. Kiga away and made her fall onto her back.

          She flinched closing her eyes. "Well, I see we need to work on educate, and social skills, this is just the program you need to be in.

          "I _need_ to be out of here." Faye's glared over at Dr. Kiga.

          "Faye, you have to be nice to Dr. Kiga. Now, I'm leaving, I'll visit you next month when I get back from my business trip in Venus, okay?" Faye turned and managed a nod.

          "Mr. Valentine, can I talk to you out in the hall for a moment?" Jet nodded and kissed Faye on the forehead quickly before leaving the room with Dr. Kiga.

          "Is there something wrong with Faye?" Jet leaned against her door and stared over at Dr. Kiga. His eyes scanned over her frame before he looked in the glass window looking at Faye again as she sighed rubbing her face with her hands.

          "No, no. It seems very promising. Her aggression level has dropped dramatically since last year. Well, at least by what her files say and the way she acts now, she shouldn't be in here more than a year tops." She smiled and bowed her head. "It was very nice meeting you—"

          Faye knocked on her door and stepped out as Jet moved. "I'm going to take a walk around here for awhile if you don't mind…" She snarled, and pushed past Dr. Kiga.

          She pierced her lips together. "I'll have to work on getting her to trust me." Jet smirked and nodded his head. "Well, it was nice meeting the both of you, and I hope to see you soon." Dr. Kiga took Faye's chart and turned away walking towards her office. Faye slowed down and turned back to Jet who smiled and nodded.

          "You have to get yourselves out of here. You're on your own from this point on…" He whispered. Faye nodded. "Good luck, and be careful."

          Faye bit down on her lower lip and closed her emerald eyes as she headed towards the elevator. "Dr. Kiga!" Faye called. An idea ran through her mind. Jet sighed and turned whistling to a tune he'd once heard Spike sing. His one thought was for Faye, hoping that she'd find him.

          She blinked and turned to Faye who jogged over to her. "Yes Faye, what it is it, is there something wrong?" She smiled again. Her pearly teeth glimmered, reaching from ear to ear.

          "No, I wanted to know if I could walk around on all floors. It's just that I like to get acclimated to new surroundings, otherwise it'll be bothering me all night—"

          "Sure-sure…You know what, I'll take you now. I don't have anything else to do now until after my lunch hour." Dr. Kiga smiled. Faye felt suddenly uneasy. She was very willing, maybe Faye was being too nice, and she did have an anger disorder after all.

          Faye narrowed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever," she muttered and waited by the white elevators in the white hall, while standing on the white tiles in her white pajamas. "I hate this place already." She bit down on her lower lip._ 'Where are you Spike?' _She thought.

**_++++++_**

          "Jack, you'll never believe it! The new girl is talking to me, and even asked me to help her walk around!" She ran into her office and hurriedly put Faye's chart away.

          Jack smirked. "Calm down, it's your second day here; pretty soon you'll be begging for the hours to go by faster."

          She wrinkled her nose together and sat on the edge of Jack's desk. "You're just jealous because none of them trust you." She smiled brightly.

          "Oh, darn… I really wanted to become friends with the psychopaths here too..." He rolled his eyes. "Hey Kate, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have coffee with me when you go to lunch, how's it sound?"

          "Sure, but you'll have to wait while I take the new girl around!" She laughed and ran out of the room with a wide grin on her pale lips.

          "You haven't told her yet, have you Jack?" A man came out from behind a coat rack his hands in his pockets. The man was tall with dark red hair and brown eyes.

          "She's too happy, I'll tell her tomorrow." He grimaced. Jack's face darkened, and a small smile crept onto his lips. "She doesn't know what she just got herself into."

          "She's got a great background though, she'll be a big help." The man yawned. "How's he doing?"

          Jack scuffed. "Which him?" he growled. "If you mean Spike, he's not as bad as Shin."

          The man's eyes narrowed. "Spike isn't a vegetable either Jack. Spike's suffering from shock, and Shin is on full life-support and will be the rest of his life. He'll never regain consciousness…I don't even know why we bother keeping him alive; he's a waist of electricity."

          "Spike is awake, his eyes are open, and he won't speak or react to anyone." Jack sighed. "He's still on the tube feeding, and we've stopped the sedation, he won't be a threat anymore, as long as we keep people he knows away, myself included." He smirked. "When he does, well, if he does snap out of it, he'll most likely lash out at the person because of the tarmac state he was thrown into to begin with…"

          The man shrugged his shoulders. "All the better to have the nurse's watch over him. I mean what do you expect, he left his home, his lover was killed before his very eyes, and he killed the very man he trusted, well, used to trust that is…then we put him through all of the testing and…" He coughed. "I'm surprised we were able to keep him alive, the man went through enough blood transfusions…" He walked towards the door. "I'm going home now; I'll talk to you in the morning."

          "Yeah," Jack sighed, and leaned back in his office chair. "I just hope Miss. Valentine doesn't notice he's here." Jack's eyes narrowed. "Who knew she was insane…" He chewed on his thumbnail and peered up at his ceiling and glared at the piece of paper taped up. _'You should be working!' _It read. His eyes narrowed into tiny little slits. "I need a new job…"

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye half listened as Dr. Kiga talked endlessly smiling, saying the kindest of words. Faye was mentally kicking her ass. She felt sorry for the woman, she did, but she couldn't stand how conceited they all were. She couldn't wait to just see Spike, her one grasp to reality in this hellhole. She just wanted to lock her arms around his neck and squeeze the life out of him. She fought to hold back a smirk, to see his face when she did so.

          "This is floor seven; this is mainly for our intensive care patients, also for those who aren't conscious with the real world. Do you understand that Faye?"

          Faye turned. "Like a catatonic state?" She bit down on her lower lip.

          Dr. Kiga nodded, surprised by her response. "Is there something wrong, Faye?" She paused at the water fountain. "You can talk to me, that's what I'm here for."

          Faye didn't know why, but she said it. "I think I know someone in this hospital." The words rolled off her tongue like she'd known Dr. Kiga her whole life.

          Kate blinked. "How, it's your first day here." She shook her head; maybe she should have put Faye on medications.

          "I think he was in one of my previous hospitals, I saw his name on the admissions list. It'd be nice to see if I was right." She looked back over to Dr. Kiga who stared at her blankly for a moment.

          "What's his name?" She sighed, and took a drink of water.

          "Spike, do you have anyone in here by that name?" She walked over and pushed Dr. Kiga away and got a drink herself.

          She blinked again. "Well, yes. Actually, he's on this floor, I don't know if it's your Spike, but by all means I think we should find out!" She smiled brightly and took hold of Faye's hand.

          "Let go." She hissed, and jerked away from Dr. Kiga's grip. She nodded and whispered her apologies. Faye's heart was aching more than ever before, he wasn't dead, but then again he was. He was conscious, but then he wasn't, why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone else? "Can I see him if we find him?"

          Dr. Kiga eyed her. "If you really want to see him, yes I'll allow it. Just don't do anything; he's not in my care." She winked and walked along the left side of the hall, the men's side of the hall. "Steve, Mike, Shin—" Faye's eyes widened, wasn't that one of Spike's friends? She hurriedly walked up to the window and peered inside. She frowned and looked away, monitors, tubes, and needles surrounded him. She closed her eyes. "Eric, and…here you are Faye, Spike."

          Faye's eyes opened and her head jerked forward. She stumbled, and walked down two doors and looked in. Faye's heart caught in her throat, her chest began to pound, the only thing between them was a door, and, a few feet. She gritted her teeth and hid the tears. "It's him," she uttered.

          Dr. Kiga smiled brightly. "Oh, that's great. You might even be able to help us with his condition if you feel like it."

          "I'd like to say hello to him alone doctor." Faye spat, narrowing her eyes. "You're nice, but it's just an act…please go for now, I'll find you when I'm ready to talk, okay?"

          She frowned and nodded. "If you need anything, just ask one of the nurse's I'm here until seven, but if you really need me any other time, I can come in to see you on request, okay?"

          Faye nodded and waited for her to walk around the corner. She let out a gasp, and held her left hand to her mouth, and let the right run over the glass. "Spike," her heart was tearing out of her chest. He lay there lifelessly, his face was pale, and his eyes were open, occasionally blinking. Slowly she turned the handle of the door, and walked inside. "You're alive." She breathed.

**Soo…? LoL R+R**


	3. Wake Him

**Sanity**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Suspense _(Have fun shouting at other people who put gender too LoL^_~)_**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Chapter three is where the fun begins…well, action at least. ^-^ I think you'll all like this one too, well; it's definitely different from other Bebop fics I think! Tell me what you think will and should happen by reviewing! I want your opinions on Spike's reaction when he becomes conscious (no I didn't ruin the chapter by just saying that…) R&R**

**Disclaimer: Bebop does not belong to me.**

          She listened as the door clicked shut behind her. She turned; there was a bright light flowing in through the windows. Faye pulled down the shade. Her hands were shaking, along with her entire body. He was right there, waiting for her, waiting for anyone to take him out of this place. She staggered over to a chair and dragged it to the foot of his bed. Sitting down Faye held her head in her hands and stared over at his figure. A tube was attached to his stomach filled with a liquefied food. Two needles were in his arm, one to help him rest, and the other to keep him hydrated. Wires came from all directions, heart rate, and brain monitor… "Spike," Faye sighed. She stood and moved to the side of the bed with the chair. He blinked. "Spike, it's me, Faye." She bit down and reached out for his hand. Being careful not to hurt him she pulled his hand over and squeezed it. "Hey there," She couldn't believe he was right there in front of him it was like a dream. She felt a wave of relief wash over her, his hand was warm. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm here Spike, I'm not leaving this place without you, so hurry up and wake up for me, okay?" She leaned forward and laid her head on the side of the bed letting her fingers trace along his dry, chapped lips.

          Her eyes closed tightly as tears trailed steadily down her left cheek. She pulled away and kissed his hand gently.

**_++++++_**

**          "Spike…" He stood in a dark room, no light whatsoever. Darkness consumed him. "Spike, it's me…" Me who? He stumbled and tripped falling onto his knees. "Faye." His eyes widened. That name, it was so familiar…**

**          He looked up and found a chair with a television. He took a seat and stared at it, there was nothing better to do in the darkness, right? Images began to show up, who was that?**

****

****

**_+++_**

          _She ran out of the bathroom and crashed into Spike. "Watch it!" He growled. The girl was beautiful, tall and thin with violet locks. Water dripped to the ground from her wet violet hair. She stumbled backwards, and peered up at him, her eyes wide and horror stricken. Her lips moved but nothing came out. She tried again, still nothing. "What?" Spike asked again shaking his head, and shrugging his shoulders._

_          She looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up. "I'm sorry." She quickly stated and ran hurriedly to her room nearly slipping on the metal floor with her wet feet._

_          Spike arched an eyebrow up at her. "You're what?"_

****

**_+++_**

_          A man came at him with a long sword as he fired a gun at him. They clashed together and both men ended up with the other weapon. Spike's breath came in harsh, he was having problems focusing, and everything ached. "Julia is dead." He snarled at the man with silver hair, and gray-blue eyes. "Let's end this now." His eyes stung as blood trickled into it from a wound in his head; a shattered piece of glass was it?_

_          "As you wish…" He breathed, and prepared to pass Spike back his gun. Spike did the same with his opponent's sword. They waited as the breeze picked up and in a split second had passed weapons, stood, and stuck at on another. Spike watched as the bullet shot through the man's heart, while the sharp pain of the blade cut into his leg._

**_+++_**

**          "Vicious…" He whispered. "Faye?" he called out her name, it was her talking. "Faye, where are you?" His voice grew in volume, the chair and television both disappeared at the same time, Spike fell to the ground with a thud. He growled and tightened his fists. "Faye!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.**

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****

****Faye sat up as his hand tightened around hers. "Spike?" she smiled and whipped the tears away. Standing she looked over at him. His eyes were closed, and his lips moved briefly. "That's it Spike, come back to me…" She whispered and ran her fingers through his green locks.

_++++++_

**          "That's it…" He heard whispered from above him. He stared up, nothing was there. Frustrated he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt someone running their hand over his face. His teeth gritted and he lashed out griping whatever he could and holding it firmly.**

**          "Faye!" He shouted again.**

**_++++++_**

          Spike's eyes widened and he lurched forward. "Faye!" He shouted and knocked heads with her. He blindly gripped onto her. He grabbed her neck and squeezed firmly, and shouted out.

          Faye was in shock, and screamed trying to free herself from his grip on her neck, he was hurting her, and she couldn't breathe. "Spike," she chocked. "It's me, let go—" She gritted her teeth as she saw his IV tear out of his arm, a steady stream of blood streaming onto the sheets. "It hurts…" She clawed at his hands with her nails, and pushed away with her legs, but he only gripped tighter.

          "No…" He growled, and struggled to breathe while sitting up. "No!" He screamed again.

          A nurse walked by and looked in. Not expecting any change she looked away. Blinking, she quickly looked back as Faye screamed out in pain. "Oh my lord… Mary, Mary help me! It's the man in room six, he's strangling a girl!" She burst into the room, as Faye was flailing her arms about, tears poured from her cheeks.

          The other nurse ran in behind and hurriedly grabbed one of Spike's hands while the other nurse grabbed the other. With their help Faye fell backwards coughing, and crying in pain.

          Spike's arms fell at his side and he looked around, as he snapped back to reality. He stared down at the tube in his stomach, and grimaced in disgust, to his left was a needle in his arm, with a device that would check his pulse. To his right was a bloody arm, and the needle lied next to it, dripping onto the sheets. He looked over at the two nurses that were checking on a girl who was struggling to breath, and was crying in pain. "Where am I?" He whispered. He narrowed his eyes; his voice seemed foreign, scratchy, and painful.

          "Spike, Spike…" Faye tried to push the one nurses away so she could see him, but all the nurse did was shove her back down, while the other was shouting asking why she was in here, and if she was all right.

          Spike turned, and tried to stand, but shouted out in pain and fell back. "Mr. Spiegel, lay back down!" They both shouted and dragged Faye to her feet.

          "Faye, is that you?" He coughed, his eyes warmed as he met the familiar green orbs. Tears were streaked across her face, and red finger marks was clearly visible on her neck. His eyes widened when he noticed what he had down. "Faye…"

          She tried to pull away, but the nurse's had a death grip on her. "Spike," Faye shouted, struggling to get loose from their hold.

          "Damn it let her go!" He shouted, the nurse's rolled their eyes as they dragged Faye from the room, she screamed, and fought with all her might.

          Faye growled, and managed to get free. Falling to her knees she jumped up, knocking a nurse to the ground, she ran back into Spike's room, and shut the door, locking it. The nurse's pounded on the door, and shouted, before all fell silent and they ran to get help. She slid down the door and coughed some more, and held her neck in pain. Her breathing was harsh, and it hurt when she swallowed. She peered over at Spike as he stared at her in shock. 

          "Hey…" She grimaced.

          A wave of guilt washed over him. "Faye, I…" Faye held out her hands and shook her head. Spike stopped and waited for her to speak.

          She stood and carefully walked over and stared at him. The blood continued to stream down his arm. She grimaced, and covered it with the sheet. He flinched. "Don't be a baby…" She muttered. Her hands were shaking. Spike took hold of her hand and pulled it away with a forceful, yet gentle grip.

          "I'm sorry about—"

          "Don't Spike, you weren't even coherent enough to know what you were doing." She bit down on her lower lip and looked up his eyes and moved closer.

          Spike watched in amazement as her fingers traced around his face, and brushed along his lips. Soon she was in the chair again running her fingers through his hair. Spike let out a sigh and relaxed, they both knew the people would be back in the room soon, and figured they'd get absorbed into the moment while it lasted. "Where are we?" He yawned still keeping his eyes shut.

          Faye took a quick inhale of breath. What was she going to say to him, that they were both in the loony bin? "A hospital…" Faye nodded her head as she gritted her teeth and forced a smile on her red lips.

          "Why are you in here too, Faye?" Spike's eyes slid open and noted they were both wearing hospital garments.

          Faye wished he was a little less observant. "Oh," Faye coughed. "An anger problem…" She quickly muttered under her breath.

          Spike stared at her blankly before smiling. "That's a good one Faye." He let out a small laugh, and soon relaxed again as she impulsively began to rub his shoulders. He sighed, and smiled in content nodding his head. "Seriously though, why are you in here too?" He flinched as his stomach tube pulled.

          She pulled away and sat in her chair. The nurse's were back with help. Faye glanced over as they glared at her and stared wide-eyed at Spike. Faye sighed. "Supposedly for anger problems…Jet got me in here with a fake file, it's my first day here to, I didn't think I'd find you so soon. We're not in a regular hospital Spike, it's a psychiatric hospital. You were in a catatonic state for the past few weeks or so, until you recognized my voice, and woke up." Faye coughed again rubbing her throat. "The syndicate is keeping you in here, I tried to get you out, but they wouldn't hear of it the second after I said your name—" The door swung open. "I had to see you Spike, we'll get out together!" She shouted as they grabbed her and dragged her out.

          Spike's eyes narrowed. "Let her go! I'm fine! I order you to let her go!" Spike bellowed. They stopped and looked at him with weary eyes.

          Spike suddenly knew Faye was right. The nurse's were fully aware of whom Spike was and that he was the soul power of the Red Dragons now that he was awake. They bowed their heads and ignored his words. Spike's eyes narrowed. "I said let her go!" Spike shouted two women and a man held Spike down as they injected him with a liquid. "What is that? Faye no," he flinched. "Let me talk to her!" His breathing swallowed and he soon feel into a deep sleep. "Faye…" He whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.

          Faye screamed, and when she got a hand free hit one of the nurse's across the face. They only hit her back and dragged her into the elevators. "Tell, Dr. Kiga now!"

****

**_++++++_**

          She walked into Jack's office ready to eat her lunch when the intercom turned on. "Dr. Kiga, and Mr. Renelds, Faye was lashing about, and Spike is awake… He tried to strangle her when he woke up, they clearly know each other—"

          "I'll be right there!" Kate snapped, and jogged out of the room.

          Jack's eyes narrowed and he let out a snarl of disgust. "Did you give him the drug as I ordered you too?"

          "Y-yes sir," the woman stammered. "When she we administer it next?"

          "That'll be enough…he'll be groggy, and aware of what's around him, he just won't react…" Jack chuckled. "Tomorrow at the same time will do just fine nurse. You may go now." He heard her hang up the intercom. "So the wench pulled it off…" He grimaced. "We'll have to keep watch of her." He mused exiting the room as Dr. Kiga guided the nurse's into Faye's room.

          "Yes Faye, I know…but he's sick, here this will help you sleep." She readied a needle and rolled up Faye's sleeve. It helped that they were short-sleeved, partly because it was just the fall, and they weren't ready to bring out the winter clothes.

          Faye's face wrinkled together like a prune as she fought and fought. "No, no, don't I'm fine!" She screeched, but it was too late. She had stuck the needle into her arm and Faye's eyes soon began to sag until she passed out in the arms of her enemies.

          Kate frowned. "I'm sorry Jack, Spike's your patient too, I let her see him because she recognized him from another hospital, I thought she might be able to help you out—"

          "Another, hospital," he nodded. "Yes, that must be where she's seen him before…" His eyes narrowed and it all became clear. Faye wasn't sick; she was in here to get Spike out. _'I won't allow that __Miss.__ Valentine.' He looked over at Kate who had her head cocked to one side a barely visible grin on her lips. "Well, how about that lunch?" he sighed, and stuck his hands into his pockets. Too bad Kate still didn't know Jack wasn't a shrink yet._

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! *_* They found each other! ::sparkle-sparkle::**


	4. Save Him

**Sanity**

**Chapter 4**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre:** Romance/Philological Thriller 

_(It works, don't you think?)_

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**Wahahahaha****! Here you are folks, a nice dish of Sanity! Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway, what's going to happen? @_@ Dun-dun-dun… ^__^ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Disclaimer: **Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me; it belongs to its respectful owners.

          His brown eyes slowly opened once again. Turning his head from side to side, he noticed the white, but couldn't focus on anything, what was wrong? No one was in the room, he tried to speak, but couldn't. Struggling to raise his arm above his stomach he gave up as pain shot through his body. A woman walked in soon after and smiled. "Time to go to the group discussion Mr. Spiegel," she smiled and got him a wheel chair.

          His body ached so much as she helped him in, but his cries couldn't be heard. He grimaced, and managed to shove her away a bit. She shook her head. "I believe that friend of yours, the one from yesterday will be there this morning too. I'll be sure that you two sit next to each other okay?" She winked. Clearly she didn't know about the part where he nearly killed Faye…

          Spike's vision was still blurry and wasn't improving. _'Damn it,' he cursed to himself. It had to be the medications. Faye was right, they needed to get out of here._

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye was rudely awoken from sleep, and with the forceful guidance of two of the nurses Faye was sitting in a large room surrounded by people.    

          One rocked back and forth shuddering when anyone passed, one man tried to throw a punch towards Faye after she scurried away to another chair. "You sit right back here you little—"

          "Tomas, we don't hit people!" A nurse scolded and raised a needle into the air. He quickly stopped.

          A man tapped Faye on the shoulder, and he snickered sitting next to her. "Hey…" He trailed off staring at Faye.

          Faye stared back, he seemed sort of normal. "Hey back," she coughed, and stared towards the door as she noticed them bringing Spike in. Her heart caught in her throat.

          "You're new here, right?" Faye nodded, still looking over at Spike. The nurse whispered something to him, and pointed towards Faye, she sighed when she saw them heading over. "Here, a gift from me…" He handed her two matches. "Aren't they just great? You light them, and they eat anything in their path… The doctors and nurses don't know I found these, I took them from Dr. Goda's desk…" He laughed, and patted her on the shoulder. "Use them to make a ruckus!" He jumped up and ran over to another chair. Spike soon sat by her and she glanced over at him, he was in a trance again, yet still fully aware of his surroundings.

          "Spike, Spike it's me." His head straightened, and his lips moved, no words came. "Spike, are you alright?" She moved closer and looked into his eyes, but a nurse pushed her back.

          "Faye, take it easy now." She growled. Faye clenched her fists around the wooden matches. She turned as a girl sat beside her. Faye's eyes widened and she looked down so she wouldn't offend the girl.

          She was clearly anorexic; Faye could wrap her pinky and thumb around her upper arm without a problem. "It's okay; I know I have a problem." She sighed, and patted Faye on the shoulder. Faye nodded and bowed her head. She noted people tapped, and patted each other a lot here.

          "I'm Amy Meyers." She smiled and extended her hand to shake Faye's.

          Faye hesitantly took it and shook, making sure not to hurt Amy. "I'm Faye."

          Amy smirked. "We all heard about you and lover boy next to you." She winked and glanced out the window. "However, the circumstances are understandable; he didn't know what he was doing." She narrowed her eyes and examined Faye's neck. "You've got a nasty burse there, you know?"

          Faye nodded, flinching when Amy poked it. "Take it easy…" Amy backed away quickly. Faye frowned. "The anger problem right?" Faye whispered.

          Amy nodded forwarding her eyebrows. "You aren't angry, wow you really are healing quickly, just like the nurses were saying Dr. Kiga said." She smirked. 

          Faye frowned, and couldn't hold it in, Amy seemed normal. "I don't have an anger problem Amy. Faye smiled. "I'm here to get Spike out of this place; I'm a…his…" Faye didn't want to say bounty hunter, nor did she want to lie and say wife or something along those lines.

          Amy's eyes grew wide. "That's so cool; I can help you out…" She looked down at Faye's hands. "Bob stopped by and gave you matches, right?" Faye nodded opening her fist. Amy smirked. "He does it with everyone… I know this is a little extreme, but light someone's head on fire. A distraction, and make a break—"

          Dr. Kiga walked into the room with Jack trailing behind. He eyed Faye, his beady little eyes crawling over every inch of her. Faye shivered and turned back to Amy. "I'll do it." She whispered. Amy pointed to the man in front of her.

          "He's been gone completely for the past year, I overheard the nurses say that there's no hope…" Faye nodded and looked around the room. Peering to her left she felt the cool breeze against her face.

          "Hello everyone," Dr. Kiga laughed as all her patients waved, well, except for Faye. "We noticed that it was really hot last time, so today we opened the widows a bit." Faye smirked; they were on the bottom floor in the main lounge. "It's getting cold out though, so if anyone gets cold during this session, please tell us and we'll either have you move, or close that window for you, okay?" Lots of them nodded, giggling, and jumping about.

          Faye watched as Jack glanced over and twitched uneasily. He knew something, Faye could sense it. She looked at Spike who was looking at her blurred figure the whole time. "We're leaving now Spike… You'll have to get up and run out the window, do you think you can do that for me?"

          Spike tried to nod, but failed to do so. So with all his might he raised his thumb into the air, giving her the thumbs up. She smiled arching her eyebrows up in concern. "You ready?" Amy asked.

          Faye nodded taking the match she looked around briefly. "Yeah," Faye whispered.

          Amy screamed and fell out of her chair rolling across the room. It was like a chain reaction; everyone got up and started screaming. Faye swallowed, and lit the match. "It hurts!" Amy screamed.

          Faye bowed her head. "I'm sorry buddy." She mumbled, and dropped the match down onto his head. Faye tugged Spike up out of his chair. Jack gritted his teeth and tried to push through the crowd as the nurses who ran over to the man whose head was on fire.

          "Stop right there Faye!" He shouted as Faye dragged Spike to the window. Amy saw Jack and smirked. "You're not getting out of here!"

          Amy walked over to Bob and got one of his matches.

          Faye held Spike in her arms protectively. "How'd you know?" she growled.

          "Dr. Kiga said you knew him from another hospital… You haven't been in another hospital Faye; you're in love with him aren't you?" He chuckled.

          Spike's eyes widened and he tried to move to look up at Faye but she just clutched him tighter to her chest. "Hey doctor…" Amy tapped him on the shoulder. "I think it's a little cold in here, don't you?" she lit it and dropped it on his arm. Jack's eyes widened and he pushed Amy to the ground.

          Faye smiled towards her, and helped Spike out the window. "Faye, don't do it!" Jack shouted as Dr. Kiga ran over and hit at his arm with her coat.

          "Spike, come on…" Faye tugged at him and he stumbled out leaning into her, he gritted his teeth and with wobbly legs they staggered forward along with parking lot walkway. She bit down on her lower lip and looked around, where could they go?

          He mouthed her name over and over, and struggled with all his might to say it, but to no avail. _'Faye…'_ He thought.

****

**_++++++_**

          "Faye!" Dr. Kiga shouted. Jack grabbed her as he ignored the pain of his arm. "What are you doing, we have to stop them!"

          Jack grimaced. "We will, Faye isn't a patient here Kate… She had Jet Black, not Jet Valentine, help her get in here with a fake file. Faye was here to get Spike out, a man we've been keeping here."

          Kate stared at him, and flopped down onto a chair. "You've been keeping this man in here when he doesn't need to be?" She breathed.

          Jack bowed his head nodding. "I was ordered to tell you this evening, I'm sorry it had to happen like this…" He trailed off.

          "You…" She slapped him across the face. He flinched, and closed his eyes yelping. "How could you?!" She screamed. Standing she ran from the room, and quickly ran into her office grabbing her keys, and bag before leaving the building.

          "Kate, no wait up!" Jack growled, one of the nurses tugged him to the ground and poked around at his burned arm.

          "I think you'll survive." She mumbled as they all began to get the crowed under control. Amy walked over to the window and watched as Dr. Kiga fled from the building.

**_++++++_**

          "Faye, Faye it's me!" Faye turned and picked up her pace trying franticly to carry Spike's limp body. "I'm going to help you out of here!" She shouted.

          Faye stopped, and turned glancing back. She watched as Dr. Kiga leaned forward and heaved for breath. Extending her hand she shook her car keys. "How can I trust you?"

          "I'll give you two hours before I report it stolen." She smirked, and tossed the keys across the space between them.

          Faye caught them, and stared back up at Kate. "Why are you letting us do this?"

          She smiled. "Jack told me about you, and him." She pointed to Spike. He blinked as his vision began to clear. "I thought you were a little too nice to have an anger problem, if anything maybe a bad case of PMS…" Faye smiled and held Spike tightly.

          Faye bowed her head. "Thank you, but…" Kate pointed to the car next to Faye. It was white, with leather seating on top of it.

          "Be careful, it was a graduation gift from my dad, he'll kill me if anything happens to it." Faye nodded. "Now hurry up and get out of here before I change my mind." She winked and Faye nodded again dragging Spike to the car and lying him down in the back seat. "The effects of his medications should start wearing off soon, he'll be very cold, and hungry too, just so you know… " She handed Faye her credit card. "You've got three hours of spending before it's canceled, too." She waved as Faye started up the car and pulled out of the gated lot.

          Faye nodded. "Thank you," she waved back. 

          "Faye…" Spike struggled. Faye's eyes widened and she reached a hand behind her. "It's okay Spike, we made it, we're going to be okay…"

          Spike nodded lying on his side he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, as he swallowed. Shutting his eyes tightly he struggled to talk. "Cold," he gargled. Faye stopped at a red light and looked back biting down on her lower lip. 

          "It's okay, it's the side effects I'll stop somewhere and get a blanket or some more clothes for you, okay?" Spike closed his eyes and sighed as Faye's fingers ran through his hair again, he'd grown to like her doing that. 

          Pulling away she turned to the left heading out of the city. Spike coughed and shuttered, the cold was really getting to him now… "Faye…" He mumbled again.

          She glanced back in the rearview mirror as they crossed a mid-sized bridge across river. Spike was shaking violently, and his teeth were chattering together. Speeding up she turned right again, and into a restaurant parking lot. Hurriedly undoing her seatbelt she got out and into the back seat. "Hey…" She trailed off and lifted Spike into a sitting position.

          Turning his head towards her he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around Faye's lower waist, and rested his head against her chest. She was so warm, he hugged her close. "Thank you."

          Faye's eyes grew wide in shock, and she hesitantly put her arms around him. Smiling she leaned against the door and rested her head on top of his. Spike let a small smile trace across his pale lips and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep… 

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Hold Him

**Sanity**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Spike + Faye-ness.**** ^_^ Haa-haa. Enjoy! NOTE* when I wrote this it was just as hurricane Isabel was going though PA. ^.^ Haa, we got off the day after cause of all the power outages.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bebop**

          It had just passed the two hour limit on Kate's car. Faye swallowed and looked in her rearview mirror before parking three blocks away from a hotel. She sighed, before looking back at Spike who still lying down, asleep on the back seat. "Spike, wake up." She whispered and shook his shoulder lightly.

          Stirring Spike yawned, and let out a mix between a whine and a cry. Faye's eyes warmed, and she smiled sheepishly. "We need to find a place to stay." Stretching her arms towards him, Spike folded his shoulders inward and pulled his head back wearily.

          Closing her green eyes, she nodded and handed him a pair of blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. "What are these for?" He half consciously stated, yet he already knew the answer as he stared down at his white garbs. Frowning, as Faye left the car without an answer he pulled off his shirt and began to change.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye bit down on her lower lip, and stared up at the sky. Scattered clouds dotted across, and she sighed as the door clicked open and Spike stepped out. "We can go now." Spike stood, and stumbled a little before gathering his balance again.

          Faye wrinkled her nose together. "You okay?" She mumbled as she popped the trunk before locking the door, and tossing the keys in before shutting Spike's door.

          Spike sighed leaning his head into the car and nodded into his arms. "I think so…" He trailed off as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "Why'd you lock the keys in the car?" He looked through the window.

          Faye handed him a bag of food and needed accessories. "We only had it for two hours, and we have Dr. Kiga's credit card for another two without any problem. We need to get a place to stay, we'll move on from there later."

          Spike nodded and swayed from side to side as he walked away from the door. A mother with her child hurriedly walked past him, glancing over at Faye. Spike staggered over to a brick wall of a clothes store, and sighed looking back over at Faye. She rolled her eyes and took hold of her bag and shut the trunk. "I'll be fine; really…I just haven't walked for a while." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Faye shut hers and nodded.

          "Come on, cling to my arm, you can rest when we get a hotel room." Spike hesitated as she offered her hand, and slowly grasped it. 

****

**_++++++_**

          "What do you mean, you don't know where they are?!" The man shouted into Jack's face.

          Jack bowed his head, and fell into a chair, guilt, and fear glazed in his cold, distant eyes. "Yes sir, we're working on it, sir." He closed his eyes tightly and waited for death to come and claim him as his own, take him away from this hellish place. Nothing happened though. He cursed to himself.

          "Very well Jack, I expect results…You're lucky I'm in a happier mood than usual." He gritted his teeth and walked to the door guiding Jack outside.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike's eyes closed tightly as they walked into the hotel lobby. "It hurts…" He ground his teeth together. Faye's eyes widened and she quickly dragged a chair over for him.

          "You sit, I'll get us a room, okay?" She set down her grocery bag with Spike, and walked to the front desk. Spike looked up and watched her walk over with the grace of a ballerina, each step flawless, and in time with the other. She was dressed in a red t-shirt, and blue jeans.

          "Hello, welcome." The man smiled. "Can I help you two?" The man eyed Spike and his pale complexion. "Is he okay?"

          Faye looked back at Spike who waved slightly. "Yeah…" She smiled waving back to Spike. "We're here on vacation, and have had the worst luck… First, Mars airways lost our luggage, and then Spike got sick from the seafood lunch we ate…" She pouted, and pulled out a small wallet she'd grabbed at the last second while at the store. She pulled out a credit card. "If you could, a room for the night would be just fine."

          The man smiled and nodded. "The honeymooners sweet is open too…if you wanted that room." He arched an eyebrow up at her. Faye shook her head; the look on the man's face said everything she didn't want to see.

          "No, it won't be necessary. As long as we have a bed to sleep on we're fine." She smiled and waited for him to hand her the room key.

          "Alright, room 276 on floor two." He nodded his head grabbed two sets of keys, and handed them to Faye along with her credit card. "You and your boyfriend have a nice evening Miss. Kiga." He waved.

          Faye hesitated, and then noted the name on the card. "Yes, thank you." She walked over to Spike and helped him up. _'Don't notice…'_ She hurriedly walked Spike into the elevator. The man stared after them and shrugged his shoulders.

****

**_++++++_**

          "Dr. Kiga, we found your car!" A nurse happily handed her a glass of water and some Advil. She nodded and closed her eyes. "The car was empty though, they didn't find Spike, or Faye." Kate's eyes opened and a smile crossed her paled face.

          "That's good." She sighed.

          "What ma'am?" The woman's eyes were wide in shock.

          "That I got my car back…" She mumbled and walked away from her.

          Jack came up behind Kate and poked her in the arm. "Hey," his voice was bland.

          Kate smiled weakly. "I'll be leaving the practice." Jack stared at her, shocked, yet at the same time expecting the news. "I can't even diagnose someone correctly." She bowed her head in disgust.

          Jack straightened and nodded frowning. "If I wasn't so involved with this, I'd go with you." He coughed as she turned, her cheeks flushed. "If I ever can, I'll look you up, okay? I still do owe you a lunch for two."

          She nodded and bit down on her lower lip. "Don't hurt them, if you can help it." She walked away slowly and left the building as waited for her missing car to return.

          Jack frowned and looked out the window. "If I can help it…"

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike shouted out in pain as Faye dragged him into their room. "Stop!" he fell to his side and gasped for breath. Images of Vicious danced in his mind, and the bullets began to fly past him. He ripped at his hair. "Make it stop!" He clawed at the carpet.

          Faye tossed her bag into the bathroom to the left of her and fell to Spike's side and tried to calm him down. "Spike, its okay…" She soothed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on, at least lye…" She stared at the bed, not _beds_, a bed. Faye pierced her lips together and forgot to ask the man for two beds. "Down," Faye frowned.

          Spike sat up and had Faye help him walk to the bed. Falling down he sighed, and rolled onto his side. Faye sat and rested her hand on his shoulder. To her surprise Spike took hold of it and tugged her closer. Faye didn't move at first, and then he pulled again and curled his head down and pressed it in towards his chest and let his eyes slide shut. "Please?" He urged.

          Faye let her head roll back. _'He doesn't love me…he doesn't love me…' She ran the words over in her mind like a broken record. Looking down at him her lips parted and the only sounds heard were their quite breaths, and the small squeaks that the bed made as she laid down next to him._

          Spike pressed his head against the pillow as he gripped her arm and coiled it around him and just held her close. Faye bit down on her lower lip and her ear twitched as something in the food bag moved and made the bag crinkle. She leaned into his back and rested the bridge of her nose against the back of his neck and let a soft sigh escape her lips. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. His arms shook. "Faye," he gripped the pillow and buried his face further into it and fought back the pain, and tears. "What'd they do to me?" He dug his free hand into the bed.

          Faye hugged him close and hummed that lulling tune that Spike loved, that song that he hated. "You can cry Spike, it's me…" She whispered and brushed the hair form his face and tried to see his brown eyes.

          They opened, and he didn't move as her words settled down on the both of them.

**Soo…? I'm writing this around ****6:48**** the whether says the hurricane will still be hitting a chunk of PA ^_^ _My_ part, NO SCHOOL!! Nahahahaaa! ::gets pumped up:: Bring on the hurricane! @_@ ::stands in the middle of an open field and fights against the strong winds:: __ Wooo…. ::goes flying:: +_+' Heh. REVIEW!! **


	6. Have Him

**Sanity**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: R **

_**Warning for content**_

**Gender: Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**-^__^-  Yeah, just  -^__^-**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bebop.**

          Faye's eyes widened and Spike turned towards her with tears laced in his eyes. What had they done to make him cry? Let alone cry in front of her willingly. Faye sat up as he shut his eyes and lied down on his back. He reached his hand out and traced around her neck where he'd left a painful looking mark. "Does it hurt much?"

          Faye stammered with her words, so many things wanted to come out at once. "I…only a little," she swallowed and got up. "Are you thirsty, I'd lay off any heavy food until tomorrow, I don't want you throwing up all over me now." She winked, and Spike smiled whipping the tears away quickly. Faye grabbed a soda. "It should help calm down your stomach a little."

          "Not my nerves though…" He caught the soda as Faye tossed it in the air, and over to him. She laid down next to Spike and popped the tab of her soda and rested it on her stomach. Looking at the ceiling she watched out of the corner of her eyes as Spike turned and stared only at her. She did the same, and noticed how dangerously close they were to each other. Faye stared at him, not wanting to move, afraid she'd ruin the moment.

          Spike's two-toned eyes were the only thing in her focus. He smiled, and moved. Faye listened as his soda can dropped to the ground with a thud. Faye swallowed as his left hand brushed away the purple locks of hair from her china doll face.

          Sighing, he fought back the pain and leaned in towards her face. Faye panicked. Her soda tipped and fell to the floor pouring over the carpet. Faye used it as her escape and jolted forward. "My soda…" She mumbled. Her face was flushed; she hurriedly got up and grabbed a hand towel to clean up the mess. Bending down Spike stared past her and shook his head before flopping back onto his back and covering his face with his arms. Faye rubbed the towel into the carpet with more and more force.

          "Blot, don't rub." Spike muttered under his breath. Faye paused and picked up the towel and walked back into the bathroom. He heard her going through a bag and then the running water as she started the shower.

          "You want to get in the shower first or can I?" She stepped out and grabbed shampoo out of the other bag in the hall.

          Spike waved towards her. "Go right ahead." He looked to his left and found the television zapper. "Salvation…" He whispered and quickly turned on the TV and surfed through different channels.

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Covering her mouth she slid down the door and took a few deep breaths. "It's him." She whispered.

          Spike sat up as he stared at the news station. "I repeat, they've escaped from Speer Psychiatric Hospital, and are presumed dangerous, if you see them, call the police right away." Spike's lips parted as images of both him and Faye showed up on the screen with the number to call listed below.

          "Faye, Faye hurry, come here!" Spike spoke up and turned up the volume. The door opened and she popped her head out.

          "What is it?" Faye's eyes were puffy; Spike could tell she'd been crying. He nodded his head towards the TV. Faye's eyes widened slowly, and she ran back into the bathroom. "Come here."

          Spike arched and eyebrow up at her. "What for…?" He trailed off as Faye held out two things of hair dye.

          "It'll help a little," she sighed. "I grabbed them incase we needed it, and I looks like we will." Faye frowned, looking over at him. Spike grimaced and nodded his head.

          Yawing, he took the dark brown from her hands as she walked over. Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Not really." He took Faye's bottle, black. Looking down he avoided her eyes. Gritting his teeth, he dropped them both to the ground and turned back and sat on the bed.

          Faye's eyebrows forwarded. "Spike?" she questioned. Taking a step further he looked up at her.

          "I didn't mean that." He rippled his lips together. "The…" He moved his hands around trying to think of the words to use.

          "Attempted kiss?" Faye mumbled. Spike nodded letting his arms fall at his sides. Faye let out a sigh and sat next to Spike.

          He glanced down at her hands as she held them in her lap. Spike turned away and got up. "I need some fresh air…" He walked over to the windows and pulled the blinds.

          "You were thinking about Julia, weren't you?" Faye lied back on the mattress, and once again stared at the ceiling.

          Spike stiffened and quickly opened the window. He closed his eyes as a cool breeze blew his hair about. "If I was?" his voice was frigid. 

          Faye didn't know what to say. _Oh, well, she's dead…move on?_ She'd lose him in an instant. "You want to get in first?" she asked again; anything to remove the tension in the room.

          Spike turned around and walked past her and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. "Here," he opened it and tossed the bag to her feet before closing and locking it behind him.

          Faye smirked. It was nice to see him moving around again. She shook her head. It was nice just to see him again, what did she expect, for him to fall madly in love with her when he saw her again? "Stupid…" she trudged over to the window and looked outside. It was nearly four already, the sun was getting ready to set, the clouds began to gather. It was going to rain. Drenching her heart, and making it bitter again, her brick wall would rebuild itself. She listened to the television some more, and started to regret even saving him. "No," she shook her head. She couldn't do that. No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she loved him.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike opened the door and the steam from the hot shower poured out, mixing with the crisp air. With a towel wrapped around his waist he looked inside a bag and smiled when he saw a few pairs of boxers. Water dripped from his hair and he glanced over at the bed. "Th…" he stopped when he saw that Faye was asleep. Her arms were wrapped around herself, and she was curled into a tight little ball. Smiling he grabbed a blanket out of the closet by the door and walked over to her. Making sure not to wake her, he covered her up and brushed hair away from her eyes before walking back to the bathroom to get dressed.

          Faye's eyes opened and she coiled into a tighter ball. Stretching her arm back she grabbed a pillow and rested her head under it.

          It was cruel, and tainted relationship that they had. They could love each other, and yet they couldn't. Two worlds connected on a fine line that was stretching further and further apart. Was if going to break altogether, or snap back together?

          Faye sighed into her pillow and closed her eyes again. She longed for him to hold her and whisper sweet things into her ears, hold her like there was no tomorrow. Like the way lovers held one another. That's the kind of relationship she was aching for. "Love me…"

          Spike stood silently. His brown orbs widened as he hung his towel around his neck, letting it rest around his shoulders. He breathed, letting his lips part. His chest moved in and out with each tiny breath. His heartbeat sped up. He closed his lips around a cigarette. Faye had bought a pack, and a lighter to go with it. Closing his eyes he flipped back the top of the little Zippo and sparked up his cancer stick. "You say something?" He mumbled exhaling.

          Faye's body shuttered in surprise as his voice cut through the silence. He moved over the top of the bed and looked at the clock before lying back and staring down at the top of Faye's head. "No," her voice was inaudibly soft.

          She closed her eyes as the hot tears started to form. The familiar smell of smoke swept passed her. Spike sprawled himself out and let his left arm fall near her face. He leaned his head back just enough to see her eyes shut tightly, and then she blinked several times.

          No longer intimidated by Faye he asked her again. "Are you sure?" Turning his palm up, he flexed his fingers out. Faye watched her eyes glazed over and her vision blurred.

          Dauntless, Faye took hold of Spike's hand. He inhaled and his eyes shut slowly as she drew his fingertips to her lips, and tenderly kissed each one. "No," she shuttered again.

          Spike put out his cigarette and let his head roll back, as Faye rested her head against his hand. "What'd you say then?" He pierced his lips together, and she pressed her face against his hand more.

          Faye turned and leaned up so she could meet his gaze. Spike's eyebrows arched up as he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. Sitting up completely Spike's hand reached out to touch her cheek, but he stopped and looked down. What was he thinking, this was Faye. For some reason though, seeing her like this, he wanted to hold her. His mind was racing. "Spike," Faye breathed and looked at the scar on the left side of his chest. It was large and painful looking. Daring she traced the scar.

          Spike gritted his teeth and took a firm hold of her hand. "What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Faye only pulled away and traced the scar again.

          "Did Vicious do this?" Faye let her hair fall into her face as Spike's body tensed.

          He swallowed and nodded. Leaning into the backboard he watched as Faye sat up and looked into his eyes. "I missed you." She whispered.

          Spike blinked. Slowly Faye moved into his frame and rested her head in his arms. Slowly her hands moved to his lips and she brushed against them. Spike swallowed. "Faye," he shook his head and pushed his away. "We can't do this…"

          Faye bowed her head as a tear fell onto his arm. Spike inhaled sharply and he shook his head more, and straightened his frame while whipping the tears away from her eyes. "I thought you were dead…" She whispered.

          Spike shook his head. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes as Faye leaned into him again. Her skin was cool to the touch, and her hair felt like tiny strands of silk.

          Faye kissed him in the corner of his mouth. She heard him sigh and hesitate to her actions. Faye shook her head. "I want this to happen, Spike." She moved down and kissed along his chin line. "I…" She didn't finish her words and kissed him on the lips.

          Spike was shocked, but soon closed his eyes and melted into her words, and kisses. "Faye," he sighed into her mouth. Faye pulled away and moved back to the scar and kissed it tenderly. Spike closed his eyes and let out a small groan. "We really shouldn't…" He sat up as Julia's face popped into the back of his head. "I can't Faye, I still…" He stood up and walked out the window. The setting sun was in his eyes. Narrowing them, he closed the curtain. He heard Faye stand, frowning he turned to find Faye by his side. She took his hand and led him back over to the bed. She sat down and looked into his eyes.

          "Spike, she's…" Faye didn't want to finish.

          Spike looked into her eyes and then looked down at the carpet. She was right. Julia was dead, and wouldn't be back. "Move on…" He nodded his head and looked up at her. "Move on." He whispered again, and kissed her full on the lips.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike had thought he'd known what love was when he'd been with Julia, that guilty pain he'd felt in the back of his mind was always there, but he thought it was right…with Faye there was no pain, everything was right. He wanted this to last, to move on from Julia, and fall for Faye fully and completely. "Faye," he let out a low growl, as Faye cried out digging her nails into his back. She arched her back into his chest as they let their masks fall.

          Forbidden words that were never to be shared between one another were spoken. They knew each others emotions. If only for a second they were one. Faye let two tears fall from her eyes, and Spike quickly kissed them away and he buried his face into her neck. "I love you," she whispered.

          Spike smiled and nodded his head. "I know." He rolled onto his back and pulled Faye close, holding her tight. Leaving the covers around their waists they lied there together listening to each others' breathing and steady heartbeats.

          He inhaled and Faye let out a small sigh, snuggling closer, and running her left hand down his arm. Spike closed his eyes. It was dark out. The window was still open. He felt a cool breeze blow over the two of them, the curtains made a shuttering noise as they bumped against the sill. His fingers buried themselves in her violet locks. She smiled and kissed around his collarbone. "This changes things, you know that." Faye's voice was low, and crisp.

          Swallowing, he nodded and stared back up at the ceiling. "I know." His voice was deep, and soothing. Faye's green eyes rested on his soda that was still on the ground from earlier. "We should get some sleep, they'll find us soon."

          Faye nodded and moved up a hair so her head was resting in the crook of Spike's neck. Spike moved his arms and titled her chin up to meet his face. Tenderly he kissed her forehead and then gingerly kissed her lips. Faye bit down on her lower lip. Spike smirked, and she blushed, lying back down. "We should go in three hours tops." Spike agreed and the two of them let sleep take over them. 

**Iris**

**By:** The Goo Goo Dolls

And I'd give up forever to touch you   
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now   
  
And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
'Cause sooner or later it's over   
I just don't want to miss you tonight   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive    
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am


	7. Lost Him

**Sanity**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Suspense**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Enjoy! The action and drama begin to build! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Cowboy Bebop**

          Faye woke up to find the darkness still enveloping them. Sighing she snuggled into his arms and looked up meeting his sleeping face. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed him on the forehead before getting up and walking into the bathroom. She stood at the mirror and looked at reflection. Yawning, Faye fixed up her hair a bit before walking over to the shower and starting to run the hot water.  
  


  
**_++++++_**  
  


  
  
****

** Gunfire rang throughout his mind. Scattered images of the past screamed by him. Images of Julia, Vicious, the syndicate, even his parent's death…**

****

****

**_++_****  
  
  
**

** "Mommy?" he whimpered. Spike was only six years old. "Mommy, wake up, it's morning." He had his thumb stuck in his mouth and a pair of dinosaur pajamas on. "Daddy, why won't mommy wake up?" he walked over to his father's side of the bed.  
  
  
**

** "Spike," a voice spoke from behind him. Spike jumped and turned around to meet the face of a tall man with dark hair, who was dressed in black. "Come with me Spike, they're in a deep sleep. They can't take care of you anymore." Spike whimpered as the man picked him up.  
  
  
**

** Spike turned. "They're all red." He mumbled. The man's face darkened. "It'll be alright, they told me to take care of you."  
  
  
**

** Lies, and more lies, he knew it wasn't true by the time he'd turned eight years old, when he met Vicious for the first time. He'd gone through the same ordeal, maybe that's why they'd formed a friendship to begin with.**

**          The man had killed them; their bodies were covered in blood. Those images would haunt him forever.**

****

**_++_**

**          "Spike…" Julia sighed, as his hand ran down her skin, kisses trailing close behind.**

**          Spike groaned moving back to her lips and pulling away looking into her eyes. He was lost in the moment. "I love you," he chanted.**

**          Julia cried out and held him in her arms as he rested into her frame. Spike waited for her to speak, but she didn't say another word. Had he done something wrong? He felt exposed, and cheated out of the commitment that he wanted. She'd taken his heart and ripped it out of his chest. She in her own little way had killed him.**

****

**_++_**

**          The bullet rang through the air and pierced through her back. She fell, like a rag doll lifeless as her body hit the ground. "Julia!"**

****

**_++++++_**

         "No!" Spike shouted and sat up. He looked around and took in a deep breath; just another dream. Closing his eyes he lied down and reached his arm out to wrap himself in Faye's arms. He frowned when he couldn't find her. Opening his eyes he listened and heard the water running. Grimacing he looked at the clock. It was time to drag his butt out of bed. "Faye?" he sat up and yawned. She didn't reply.

          Sighing, he stood and pulled on boxers and staggered around the room. She wasn't there, his pulse quickened. Turning around he walked into the bathroom and pulled the curtain just to make sure. Nothing, he swallowed and walked back into the room.

          "Spike?" the door opened and Faye walked in. Dressed in a cotton hotel robe, she was carrying a bucket of ice.

          Spike froze and his heart wrenched as he turned and saw her standing in the doorway. Smiling she closed the door and shook her head. Spike swallowed and ran over to her shoving her into the door as he pressed his lips to hers. Faye dropped the bucket, ice chips fell to their feet. "God, don't scare me like that…" He sighed into her neck.

          Faye's eyebrows arched upwards and she nodded. "I'm sorry, you were asleep…I just wanted to get some ice for my soda." She put her hands on either side of his face and gently laid a kiss on his pale, thin lips. Smiling she sighed, and pushed him away and tapped at her wrist. "We're pressed for time Spike." She frowned as she stepped on the ice.

          Spike undid her robe's tie. "I'll get some more for you," Faye's face flushed as he walked her into the bathroom and slipped it off her frame and onto his. Frowning, it was a little small, but then again, he was fairly tall too.

          Faye shushed him away, laughing as he tried to carry her out with him. "Stop…" She whined. Spike smiled, and picked up the bucket and walked out of the room.

          Spike rolled his head back and stretched his arms into the air. A man coughed from behind and he jumped in surprise. Turning, it was an older man, who nodded towards him. Spike waved and walked to the ice machine.

          "If you two don't want to get caught, I'd think about hiding yourself kid." Spike's eyes widened and then the news report popped back into his mind. He shook his head.

          The old man nodded. "Don't worry, I'm too old to bother calling up the police." He smirked, and got a Snickers from the snack machine.

          Spike smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks," he sighed. "If you'd try and tell someone, if you get a chance, Faye got me out, she admitted herself with the help of an ex-ISSP cop. I used to be involved with some shady business, and they tried to keep my mouth shut permanently. "

          The man nodded his head and blinked. "That's not the first time that something like this has happened kid." He sighed. "Well, I better get back before my wife notices that I'm gone."

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye closed her moss colored eyes. Taking a deep breath she sighed. She could still picture his kisses, feeling his arms around her, holding her, loving her. Turning to the water she pulled back the curtain and blinked as the hot water touched her cold skin.

          She grabbed her complementary bottle of shampoo and lathered some into her hand, before moving to her hair. She washed it out and sighed content with the warmth the shower was giving her. The water dripped into her mouth, and she coughed. Her eyes widened as images flashed into her mind. More memories, a man, her…Faye slipped and fell back hitting her head. Tears filled her eyes and she leaned forward. The horrid images danced, as Faye rocked back and forth. "No, make it stop…" Her body began to shake. "Stop, I don't want to remember!" She let out a cry and shuttered as the one reality came into her mind.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike quickly got the keycard out of his pocket, and let himself back in. "Faye?" he set the bucket down and walked into the bathroom.

          Faye sat at the end of the tub letting the water miss her form, she shivered. Spike pulled back the curtain in concern to find her with her head buried in her knees. "I'm here," she sighed and looked up. Her eyes were forced shut and she hurriedly stood hiding the tears in the showers stream.

          Spike stared for another moment. Had he done this? Had he made Faye cry? A clear thought was running through his mind. One he didn't want to be true. "This was wrong…" He swallowed and closed Faye's curtain. Backing up his bear feet clung to the fuzzy pink rug as his body leaned back into the counter. He saw Faye's body straighten and tense.

          Closing his crushed eyes, Spike walked to the doorway. "No," she was crying again. Spike listened as her small frame fell to the back tile wall, and slid down quickly. Her body landed with a thud.

          He swallowed and hit his fist into the door. It opened a bit more, squeaking as it did so. "We shouldn't have Faye, and if it was right, would you be crying?" He scuffed and shut the door behind him.

          Spike walked over to the bed and fell onto to the mattress. It rattled as he grabbed and pillow and put his face down into it. It smelled like Faye. He clenched his fists, why'd she cry? He screamed into the pillow, so she couldn't hear.

          Faye lay down in the tub; the water beat down on her stomach, and danced around her delicate form. It sprayed into her eyes; she squinted trying to block the searing pain in her heart. She wasn't crying because of him, she was crying because of what happened to her, the memory made her cry. "Damn you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her upper body. Faye had shown herself to him, her emotions, every feeling she had, he now knew. She shuttered, and took a breath, letting new tears fall. She loved him, and he loved her; but now there was more of a barrier between them than ever before… 

          Spike tightly wrapped the pillow around his head trying to muffle her cries. He didn't want to hear them; they'd be something to haunt him in his dreams, just like his parents, his past, and Julia haunted him. "Faye," he locked his heart away all over again.

**Sorry it took so long! I've been busy! +__+ Tell me what you think! READ + REVIEW! The drama builds…what's going to happen now?! **


	8. Fear Him

**Sanity**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to R+R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

            Faye dragged her frame out of the tub and onto the pink rug. She took a deep breath, and shivered as a small draft came threw the cracks in the door. Standing she whipped her eyes and stared at the hazed figure in the mirror. She whipped away the condensation. Her eyes were swollen, and her nose was red. She frowned and dried herself off. Taking another robe Faye draped it around her frame and took a deep breath.

            Closing her eyes she opened the door and looked to her left. Spike laid on the bed, turned away from her. His breathing was light, and his body was stiff. She bent down, looking away and grabbed her clothes and pulled them on.

            Spike stared down at the bed. He listened, she said nothing. Swallowing, he heard approaching footsteps. They stopped; he could hear her quiet breaths. He swallowed again. Faye sat on the corner of the bed. He closed his eyes, and relaxed as much as possible. "I know you're not asleep." Spike cursed under his breath.

            He opened his eyes and stiffened as her fingers ran down his right shoulder. "Stop," he whispered. His voice was lulled, not normal.

            Faye shook her head and laid down, wrapping her right arm around him. "Make me." She sighed. Spike closed his eyes. His chest ached as she pressed her face into the back of his neck. He didn't say anything. He took hold of her arm and pushed it aside. Standing he walked away and went into the bathroom, shutting the door.

            Faye rolled over onto the pillow. She cradled around where his warm body was lying. Her eyes widened as her right hand ran over the small wet spot. Tears, fallen tears, that she'd caused, that he'd caused...

            Spike ran the shower and got in. He cursed, hitting his fist into the tile wall. "If I wanted you to stop, I'd stop you." He spoke in a hushed voice. His eyes shut tightly and he gritted his teeth. He kept seeing her in the corner, crying. He'd let her save him, get close to him, and love him…now he wasn't letting her do anything; he closed himself off from her. It was more painful than he'd ever dreamed it'd be. "Damn it!" he tore at the curtain and let it fall to his feet and the tiled floor.

            Stepping out, Spike wrapped a towel around himself. He turned the sink on and slashed the cold water onto his face. Shivering, he looked up and jumped when he saw Faye standing behind him in the reflection of the mirror. She walked over to the shower and turned off the water. "I thought you hurt yourself…"

            Spike didn't react. He knew she was lying, and that she was just trying to get him to understand, to react in some way, and to love her. It was killing him not to react. "I'm fine." He turned away and slashed his face again before reaching for the hand towel. Faye frowned, and grabbed it away from his grasp.

            "It wasn't wrong." Her voice was firm. Spike ground his teeth together, and reached for the towel. She pulled it away from him. "You know I'm right—"

            "Don't do it!" He punched his fist into the plaster wall with all his might. Faye shook, and flinched, closing her eyes tightly. She dropped the towel. "Just don't…" Faye coiled her shoulders inward, and looked down.

           "I hit my head Spike. I slipped, that's why I was crying." Spike blinked. She looked up at him, tears in her green eyes. "Too bad you didn't let me explain that to you." She left, shutting the door behind her.

            Spike closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip. Cursing, he leaned forward and rested his head into the wall. He stared down at the towel. "Why do you do this to me?"

****

**_++++++_**

            Faye covered her mouth with her right hand and balanced against the back of the door. Her body shook. He'd scared her, he'd actually scared her. Her bottom lip trembled. She stepped forward and looked into her bucket of ice. It had begun to melt. "Thank you," she swallowed, and grabbed a cup. Taking her soda can, she popped the tab and poured it. She listened to the fizzling of the soda, and sighed. It was a welcoming sound, something other than Spike's shouts. She got three ice cubes and placed them into the cup. It fizzled again. She lifted it and placed the cold against her forehead, helping her headache ease away.

            She bit down on her lip. It hurt, she bit down harder. Anything to get her mind off of Spike would help. Sipping her soda, she walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. She closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed the back of her neck. She was tense. Opening her eyes lights danced across the city. Looking down Faye swallowed and blinked. Her heart jumped into her throat. They were here. Three cars pulled into the parking lot. About five men per car piled out, and filed into lines. Faye backed away. She sat down on the bed in thought. Spike's door opened and he glanced over at her. Faye did the only thing she could. Standing she pointed to the glass window.

            "What?" he muttered. He brushed past her. Faye closed his eyes and nodded her head.

            "We need to go now Spike." His eyes scanned over the lines of men listening to their leader's instructions.

            "Get the essentials. We can get other stuff later." He was dressed in boxers and a t-shirt. Hurriedly he pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans, and grabbed Faye's soda and drank half the glass. She grimaced as he handed it back to her. She let it drop to the ground. It cracked, and an eerie silence fell over the both of them. He stood up, his back to her; his mussels were tense. His head turned back and he looked at her. "Are you disgusted with me now?" He burned with a hidden hatred inside him. He turned and pushed her onto the bed.

            Faye let out a puff of air as she hit the mattress. Spike climbed on top of her and glared down at her. "What?"

            "Is this what you want? My kisses, my outward confessions?" he moved his face down towards her.

            Faye felt sick. "Stop it." Her bottom lip trembled. "Just let me go." She tried to push him away. He grabbed onto her wrists.

            "No, tell me what you want!" He pushed his full wait into her frame. She coiled back as much as possible. He watched as a tear formed in her left eye and cascaded down her pale cheeks.

            Faye looked into his eyes, pained, aching, they matched hers. They were both hurting, feeling the same pain. It suddenly became so clear. How much he'd been hurt in the past, she was doing this to him, all over again. Her body relaxed, and her green eyes closed. "I don't know what I want." She pushed him forward and leaned into his chest for a brief moment of time. For that moment they'd found peace, he rested his head on hers and held her, cradling her as he did so.

            "When you figure it out, tell me." He stood and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing various things, and placing them in a bag. He blinked and looked over at her. "We don't have any weapons, Faye."

            She stood and pulled out a long, metal nail file from one of the bags. "This should work…" She frowned and stuck it in her back pocket.

****

**_++++++_**

            "Surround the building. We don't let them get away, kill them if you must, but we'd prefer for Spike to be alive." The men nodded and split into groups, some heading inside, flashing their badges to the man at the front desk, while others showed him a picture of Spike and Faye. Jack yawned, and opened his cell phone dialing up a number. "It's me." He sighed. "Yeah, we're working on getting them now."

**@_@ Dun-dun-dun…Tell me what you think will happen! This chapter was a bit short, but it's leading into a nice long chapter nine that leads to the next chunk of the story, and a plot turning twist +_+ Feel free to throw ideas at me too. ^__^ REVIEW!!**


	9. Shun Her

**Sanity**

**Chapter 9**

**_Shun Her_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Gender: Romance/Suspense**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy bebop**

         Spike closed his eyes and waited for Faye to gather their final necessities, and opened the door. He stood in the doorway. Leaning out and shifting slightly to the left, and then to the right he nodded his head, and took hold of Faye's hand tugging her into the hall. He started into a quick-paced jog towards the elevators.

            Faye had trouble keeping up. She was shocked, his injuries were bad, and he still wasn't in any shape to be running at such an exhilarated pace. How'd he do it? "Spike, you should slow down." He did the exact opposite, and sped up. 

           When she looked at him, again his eyes resembled those of a serpent's preparing to strike. Also, his eyes were not the eyes of a hungry serpent hunting down its evening meal; but the eyes of an extremely agitated one… The gaze he had just given her was the kind that if you made one faulty move, it would surely lead to your death.

            "I'm used to this. You should get used to it too; we'll be running from them the rest of our lives." He glanced back at her with a ridiculous look plastered on his tanned face. The sarcasm that Faye wanted to have pouring out of her mouth refused to spill over her paling lips. She was afraid that the serpent would return, this time not staying at a distance, not appearing to be deadly. That he'd come at her full force with enough rage to tear them both apart. Faye wet her lips.

            She kept quiet and subdued while proceeding to gawk at him for another minute. Spike acted like this was a game of hide and seek. Sure maybe she would have played along if she were the one who was seeking, and not the one whom was hiding like some scrawny mouse hiding from a deathly huge poisonous snake.

          Faye peered down at her feet and forced her body to keep up. "Even though you're hurt?" the serpent left giving up on its terrified pray.

          "I've been trained to be like this since I was ten." He stopped and pressed the down button on the elevator. Spike leaned against a wall. He wasn't even bothered by their jog down the long, endless hall. His breathing was calm, while Faye took deep puffs of air and held her left side as she got a cramp. Spike looked at her. "Even though it hurts," he mocked her. Faye closed her eyes and pushed back the searing pain in her chest. He didn't know how much that had hurt. Like a small child teasing another kid in their class for not have the money to wear a different outfit each day of the week, or for being the only person who didn't get a partner for group work. Faye chewed on the side of her cheek. "Breathe through your nose; you'll conserve more energy that way."

          He looked around them. The hall was empty. The red carpet laid curled back near the door in front of them. Spike glanced at it for a moment, and then looked around again. He'd just finished looking around when he did a double take on the ceiling. Neatly placed three feet away from their elevator was the root of all evils, the one thing that would kill the mouse, and snake in one fleeting gulp. A black security camera lens stared at them, smiling its devilish grin. 

Spike's brown eyes shook in fear. Moving so quickly that in the back of Faye's mind superman came a across her brain, Spike grabbed a chair from around the corner. Dragging the wobbly piece of furniture above their devil incarnate, he stumbled up, and turned it away from them. He looked back at Faye who stared at him with perplexity. "What, it's just a camera—"

          "They know we're here." He thought for a moment as he jumped down and replaced the camera to its rightful place. "We stick with the elevator, if they were watching they noticed that I noticed them. They'd expect me to change my plan and take the stairwell." Faye gawked at him again with the same perplexity she had given him when Spike had warded off their devil just a second ago.

          He was a different person. Not the Spike she used to know, nor the Spike that she thought loved her. This Spike was living in fear every second of every living day. This was Spike that lay in a pool of blood and carnage, the Spike with the serpent eyes... The elevator made several beeping noises before sliding open.

          Sighing Faye took a step into the while and silver elevator. The tiles were pure white; well…at least it was at some point in its life. It now was covered in dirt and a blue sticky substance that vaguely resembling a Seven-eleven slurpy. The walls were frosted silver, covered with fingerprints and the handles were the railing covering the space was in the same condition. Spike jerked her back and looked inside. Standing in the doorway, he looked up and on either side of the hallway. It was still safe. He nodded his head and let her in while he looked around the hall again. No one was around he sighed and walked in letting the doors slide shut.

          An eerie silence wracked their brains. The serpent was gone after Spike took a deep breath and slumped against the wall. Faye, feeling bold took Spike's hand. He tensed, and clenched down on his jaw. The muscles in his face constricted. Faye looked down. "I'm sorry." She let go, and bent her head down similar to the look of a wilting flower. Her hand fell to her side and tapped against the fingerprinted walls.

          Spike's eyebrows knit together. He shook his head and looked at her his stare bemused with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Spike pressed a button for the ground floor on the poolside, and then pressed another to the basement floor. The poolside, Spike hoped led to a back door.

          "What you must have gone through…" She shook her head zoning into her own wonderland imaging the horror of his childhood. "I mean you don't even give things a second thought, you just act on your instincts. You move so flawlessly, and your speed is…" She stopped when she saw Spike starring at her. He looked away with a shrug of his shoulders.

          "I try not to think about it." He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. The elevator was reaching the ground floor when he looked at the numbers as they wound down. "Stick with me, don't stray off."

          Faye rolled her shoulders back; Spike had ruffled her feathers. "I can take care of myself Spike…" She piped, narrowing her green eyes, as she looked him over. Spike swallowed, and stepped to the side. When she looked away, he let a smile curve across his thin lips.

          "Get over there, and just stick with me, you don't know these guys, they'll hit anything that moves." Faye grimaced with a roll of her eyes. He grasped her hand again. "If I get hurt, run." He looked back at Faye. Her eyes darted to his, and she pulled away.

          "Spike," Faye eyed him shocked. "No, I won't." Her face was chalk white, her lips slightly parted and dry.

          "Run, I want you to run as fast as you can. At least one of us gets away, if not both, right?" He smirked. Faye was sickened. He amused himself with those words, and then peered ahead of them.

          Faye looked down at the ground and then back up to him as he looked down either hallway. "I love you, I'm not leaving." Spike let out a breath of air and rolled his lips inward before chewing on his lower lip. Not looking back, or saying another word, he released her hand as started to run to the left.

          Faye yelped and darted after him. The smell of chlorine consumed them. Faye's eyes were burning and she wanted to cry. Spike stopped abruptly. Faye ran into the back of him. He stumbled, a step forward.

          "Freeze!" a voice shouted. Spike swallowed. Holding his breath, he threw Faye to the ground, while he grabbed the nail file and threw it forward. Faye's eyes shook in fear as she watched in horror as the file into the man's neck. The person fell to the ground his gun tapping, and sliding to Spike's feet. They both watched as a small pool of blood surrounded the fallen figure before them. 

Spike stood and dragged Faye to her feet. Looking down at him for a moment Spike bent down and picked up the gun.

          Faye gaped in shock as he just kept going, he didn't even hesitate. He had just killed a person and took his gun, and didn't so much as look back at her. "Spike, you just—"

          "Stay quiet." Spike demanded looked back at her with dulled eyes. Some unknown force took over him, a hatred she prayed never to see in him again. Spike gritted his teeth as two men came slithering around the corner. He fired and they both fell. Faye stopped. Spike turned back, and looked at her. He didn't say it but the look in his was asking her what was wrong. He took her hand and jerked her forward. "Don't stop, I said." His tone was sharp. They reached the back door.

          "Go to the left, we can cut through a store across the street and head for the park." Spike stopped and looked past the row of shops.

          "A park?" he had no idea there was such a place on Mars, where were they?

          "It's the only major woodland area on Mars…I saw it on the news. Twenty-five miles of trees, animals, cliffs, rivers—"

          "I get the idea." He nodded his head and they opened the back door all the way. Men snickered and Spike bent down and fired in front of himself and to the right. He took a second gun, letting go of Faye's hand. "I'll cover you, get yourself into the store, I'll follow behind you." He watched as Faye took a gun from one of the fallen men.

          "I'm not helpless Spike." She wrinkled her nose together and shot the man at the end of the alley before he shot Spike. His brown eyes widened and he looked back at Faye.

          "Impressed are we?" She smirked, a gleam of satisfaction in her voice.

          "No, shocked that I didn't notice him." Spike said nothing more as he dodged behind a dumpster and ran out into the open street. Faye's eyes danced around as she watched him extend his arms out to either side, and in a spinning, motion began to fire. A blanket of night held everyone captive to the dim light and crisp air. She watched the little red sparks flew out of the barrel of his two guns with each calculated shot.

          The few people who outside screamed and ran into nearby stores that were still open as they heard the shots fired. Each bullet hit an intended target, killing the person, or sending them to the ground. Not a shot missed his intended targets, and no stays flew into the small crowd of people who still dared to watch this twisted spectacle of light and danger. Faye's eyes fixed on him. She was amazed by his skill and awareness of the situation. She made sure no one was behind her before she ran up to him.

          Spike's eyes blazed with fury and he shook his head. "No!" Faye shouted.  "I'm staying with you Spike!" She shot at one of the gunmen. He fell backwards screaming in pain.

          "Faye, damn it, run already!" he stopped firing long enough to shove her away. Faye stumbled, but remained standing. Spike fired again, as he heard Faye scream as a stray bullet from one of Spike's targets grazed her leg. Spike's mussels tensed as she fell. He ducked down and took out one of the last men standing nearby. "Faye!" She shook.

          Faye lay on her side, gritting her teeth she forced back the tears and turned, looking over at Spike. His brown eyes were scared, and he staggered over to her side. "It hurts." She choked.

          Spike nodded and looked around. A man fired from the roof of the hotel. Spike narrowed his eyes, and for a second had that serpent after its pray look again as he aimed, and then fired his last shot. Faye closed her eyes as he plummeted to the ground below. His body slammed into a parked car, and sent off a chain reaction of alarms from the surrounding cars, and screams from the onlookers. Sirens rang in the distance. Jack came running out of the hotel with men chasing behind. "Where is he?" Jack seethed with hate as his eyes scanned over the fallen men and the pools of blood that streamed down to the sides of the road.

          Spike grabbed Faye, and dragged her to her feet. "Come on." He ordered her, and they started in a quick-paced walk. She swallowed back a cry as they pushed past the doors and entered a dimly lit clothes shop.

The store right away was labeled as a very revealing launderette shop. In the back was a clearance wall lined with red stickers screaming sale, and to their left was a counter. The cashier screamed as Faye fell down in pain holding her bleeding leg. "Don't let them in!" Spike pointed towards the line of cars. Men shouted, guns held out looking around franticly for what they had lost.

          She blinked and extended her arm pointing to them. It began to shake. "You…You're the two that are on television." She stammered with her speech as she pointed up to the small television screen hanging from the ceiling.

          Spike rolled his eyes. "Please, don't listen to what they're saying. Just lock the doors and close the store until we leave!" He gritted his teeth and looked back as they dashed by. Spike ducked down and covered his head, shielding Faye.

          She hesitated. There were four other people in the store. There was an older woman with a man who appeared to be her husband. The other two people were the store clerk, she looked about twenty years old, and then there was the little girl who looked like she about four or five years old. Spike looked at the clerk again and noted that the little girl was her daughter. "Please, let us go…I was just going to by something for my wife's birthday!" The man quivered in fear.

          Spike arched an eyebrow up at him. "You're safer in here if you ask me buddy." Spike sighed as the girl ran over to the front of the store and locked the door. She was tall with pink, dyed hair. She wore a black fishnet top. Her pants were black and baggy, with various tassels, and buckles. "Thank you," He helped Faye up and sat her on the counter.

          He shoved the baskets of lip-gloss and hanging bracelets off and gave himself some room to look at her wound. The older woman approached Spike and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I used to be a nurse."

          Spike looked her over. Her nails were long and blue, and her hair was platinum blonde. The little girl poked Spike in the side. She had her thumb stuck in her mouth, and smiled at him, waving. Spike smirked and waved down at her. "Hey, what's your name?" He knelt down. As long as the kid wasn't crying they'd spare themselves some time.

          "Kiki," she slurred her words together. Kiki's hair was long, with flowing blonde curls. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her cheeks were spotted with small little freckles.

          "That's a very pretty name—" Faye cried out and clawed at the counter as the woman tore at her pants so she could get a better look at her injury. Spike looked up at Faye who wiped away a few stray tears.

          "What's yours?" She plopped herself on the ground and stared up at Spike with a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes.

          He blinked for a moment. "Spike," he sighed and looked over at the man who clutched a pink blouse in his hands. "We're not going to hurt you…" He muttered and stood taking one of the shirts on sale and handed it the man's wide who wiped away some of the blood from Faye's wound.

          She bit down on her tongue. "It hurts, please just—" She screamed as the woman pressed down hard on the wound. Spike gritted his teeth and jolted to his feet and over towards Faye, and covered her mouth. He closed his eyes as she bit down on his hand. Her breathing was harsh, but as long as she wasn't alerting anyone to where they were, he was fine with it.

          "Miss," the woman looked at the store clerk. "You might want to take your daughter to the back while I take care of this."

          She nodded and took Kiki's hand and without a word complied with her request. Faye looked back at Spike with pleading eyes. "It's okay," he soothed, and pulled his hand away from her mouth. She leaned into his chest. Spike sighed and cradled her, waiting for the woman to finish.

          "She should be fine, but I'd take her to a hospital." She looked to the girl again as she walked back without her daughter. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

          The girl nodded and walked behind the counter and pulled out a white tin box with a red cross on the top. "Here," she handed it to her.

          The woman flipped back the lid with a light clang, and took out the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Hold her still." She looked at Spike. Faye squirmed and tried to get away from her impending doom with pain, but sighed as Spike held her hands and forced her to look away by pressing his cheek against hers.

          "Close your eyes Faye," Spike breathed. He glanced to his right; they would look inside the store soon. Faye kicked her right leg and screamed squeezing the death out of Spike's hands. "Stop it! It'll be okay…Just, don't scream…" Spike sighed and moved his hands to her face wiping away her tears.

          She winced again. "It—"

          "It's okay," he cut her off. "We'll be going in a few minutes." She took deep breaths and nodded her head.

          "Leaving, she can't walk in this condition—"

          "Yeah I can lady." Faye smiled as the clerk handed her a glass of water and two Advil. The woman wrapped the wound and handed Faye the kit.

          "Take this and go then." She rippled her lips together. "Rest every hour or so, and change to wounds as it bleeds through, or twice a day at the very least."

          Spike bowed his head. "Thank you."

**Read + Review! What's in store for them now?! Bwahaha! +_+ ::glimmer of excitement in her eyes::**


	10. Embrace Her

**Sanity**

**Chapter 10**

****

**_Embrace Her_**

****

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Suspense**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Enjoy! ^__^ Please R+R…and yeah, it's a bit sad with this chapter, so yeah, be forewarned, it's not too bad, but some of you might be like "OMG!" +__+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop**

          "Get on my back." Spike ordered.

          Faye eyed him. Swallowing she shook her head. "I can walk. You can't carry me with your injuries; you'll tear the stitches apart."

          "And, you can walk with a bullet wound on your leg." Spike growled, and looked at her with his darkened eyes.

          Faye pierced her lips together and reluctantly nodded. Leaning forward, she locked her arms around his neck and managed to tie her legs around his waist. She gritted her teeth as Spike's arm brushed against her leg. "Watch it…"

          Spike frowned, and nodded his head. "Sorry," he glanced towards the woman who cleaned Faye's injury. He bowed his head and she nodded towards him.

          "Please remember to rest as much as you can. The last thing you want is for leg to be infected."

          Faye blinked. Her grip around Spike's neck tightened. He pulled at her hands away a bit and closed his eyes when she rested her head on his shoulder.

          "Make sure her wound doesn't get infected too. If it does, you must get her to a hospital, you hear me?" The woman narrowed her eyes and stared hard at him.

          "I will thank you." Spike smiled and walked to the back of the store.

          "Bye-bye Spi-Spi!" Spike laughed, the girl reminded him of Ed. He sighed and avoided eye contact. She had Ed's personality, but Julia's looks…

          Spike smiled again, and waved to her again. "Bye, Kiki." Faye laughed and bobbed her towards the store clerk. "Cute kid,"

          "Thanks," she smiled and picked up her daughter. "Good luck."

          Spike swallowed. "We'll need it." He muttered under his breath, low enough for Faye to hear.

          "Hello?" The loud shatter of glass came through to the back of the store clearly as Spike and Faye left out the back and into the employee parking lot.

          "Spike…" Faye trailed off as she glanced back and saw Jack storm in with his gun drawn.

          Spike's lips parted. "Don't look back." Spike picked up the pace and jogged into the beginning stretch of the woodland areas of Mars. Spike's lips drew together tightly. "Oh, God…" He whispered under his breath.

          Spike shut his eyes tightly as four gun shots rang off in the distance. Faye loosened her grip on Spike and tried to look back. "He-he didn't—" Faye's voice was hushed and pained. She took one hand away and covered her mouth. Her eyes moved from the store to the back of Spike's head. 

          "I said don't look back!" Spike shuttered and stumbled a bit as he tripped over a log.

          "They killed them. All of them, even Kiki, didn't they Spike?" Faye continued to eyes the back of Spike's head.

          "Spike swallowed. "That's why we're not calling Jet." Spike's face tensed. "All we can do is hope that they had a quick death." His lips parted as he felt a stream of tears roll onto his neck. "That's also why I don't get close to many people." He stumbled again.

          Faye's bottom lip trembled as she took in a puff of air and shuttered. "Why didn't you warn them?" She closed her green eyes.

          "I saw Jack and ran." He coughed. "I was out of bullets, we would have—"

          "She couldn't have been over five years old Spike!" Faye screamed and pounded her right fist into the back of his shoulder and side of his head.

          Spike snarled and waited for her to stop. "Just pray that they didn't take her, and that they had a quick death." Spike stopped as they approached a creek. "We'll stay here for tonight." He sighed.

          Faye winced as she put pressure eon her leg after Spike sat her down on a large bolder. She stared at Spike. He stood tall and his eyes darted from side to side. "Spike,"

          He peered back at her for a moment and then he walked towards a bush and stared at it awkwardly. "What is it now?" He snapped.

          Faye stared at him again. "Did you ever kill people?" She shook her head. "I mean, people like Jack just—"

          "Innocent people, kids and their parents?" Spike rolled his bottom lip inward and chewed on it uncomfortably. He staggered over to her side and plopped down neck to her. She nodded before he leaned forward and held his face in his hands. He continued to chew on his lip until he could taste blood. He shuttered as he took in a breath of air. "A little boy." Spike looked up, past the cluster of Oak trees to the starry sky above them. His head jolted forward and down to his lap as Faye took a grip onto his hand. His face held no emotion before he looked away. He frowned as a cool breeze blew across his face. It helped keep him calm.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          **It was winter and snow was falling heavily on Jupiter. Spike and Vicious had parked their car about a block away as they rushed up to a small split level house, Christmas lights wrapped around the two small shrubs on either side of the main door of the home. Spike grimaced as they blinked repetitively into his eyes. Their lamppost near the edge of the ice covered driveway had been replaced by a red light bulb that let out an ominous crimson glow.**

**          Spike cupped his bare hands around his mouth and blew on them trying to conceal warmth. Vicious scowled at him. "I told you to wear gloves." His voice was monotone, and deep. Spike rolled his eyes and drew out his gun from his brown trench coat. "You check upstairs, and I'll take the ground floor." Spike nodded as they reached the front step.**

**          Spike looked at the blinking lights and then to the front door. He could see garland hanging around the stairs with little red ornaments attached to it. The house seemed warm and friendly, not the place to be after a target. Spike frowned. "Hey, Vicious…" He trailed off as he moved his left foot and listened to it crunch in the snow.**

**          "What is it?" Vicious's eyes gleamed with excitement. Spike was twenty-three, his hair was a little shorter, and his eyes weren't two colors of brown.**

**          Spike opened his mouth and took a breath to speak, but hesitated. "Do you," he frowned again. "Do you ever feel that what we do is wrong?" Spike looked up to his friend.**

**          Vicious gaped at him, his silver, blue hair was kept back with a navy and gray beanie. "What do you mean?" He eyed Spike. "Stop joking and let's get the job finished. We kill Stokes, and his wide, and we're taking the kid."**

**          Spike pressed his lips together. Taking the kid, meant that he'd become like Spike, and Vicious when he was older. Living and breathing for the cause of the syndicate he'd die for the honor of his people, the kid would grow up surrounded by blood and death. Spike shook his head and forced a smile. "Yeah, let's get it done, I wanted to get that Julia girl something for Christmas." Vicious rolled his eyes.**

**          "I told you not to fall in love with her you dolt." He chuckled.**

**          Spike looked at him oddly. "Who says I'm going to fall in love with her?" Spike spat and shivered as the wind blew. Spike sighed and look up as snow began to fall lightly onto the ground. He shut his eyes tightly and let his mouth open and sighed. "Ready…" Vicious drew his gun.**

**          "Go!" Vicious shouted and shot threw the locks on the door and kicked it open forcefully.**

**          Stokes's wife stood in the kitchen with an apron around her waist as she pulled out a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven. She screamed as Vicious as Spike burst through the door. "****Chad****, ****Chad**** it's them!" She tried to run. Vicious fired his gun twice as Spike started up the stairs and soon everything fell silent.**

**          Spike closed his eyes as he trudged up the staircase. Holding his breath he moved at lightning speeds going from room to room without delay. His pulse quickened and his body tensed as he stopped at the last closed door. The hall was narrow, and a dim light glowed from the lamp behind him. With his hand shaking he opened the door. "Freeze Stokes!" Spike shouted and kept his finger gripped tightly on the trigger of his gun. A bead of sweat ran down the left side of his forehead.**

**          A voice laughed. "Freeze!" Spike turned and blindly fired his gun.**

**          Spike life was suddenly so short. Everything was moving slow as Stokes ran past him shouting his son's name as the small boy fell to the ground, his cap gun tapping on the wooden floor. Spike's throat ran dry, and he dropped his gun. "Oh God, Jake!" The man lifted his son's dead body and rocked back and forth crying against the boys head.**

**          Spike's bottom lip trembled and he wrapped his arms around himself looking at Jake's cap gun and then to Jake's right arm. Fingers slightly curled in, and covered in blood from the pool flowing from the chest wound Spike had inflicted. "I…" Spike tried to speak as he slid down the door.**

**          Stokes's looked back at him in disgust. "What kind of monster's are you?!" He bellowed and laid his son down. Spike gazed at the boy. He had short, red hair and freckles on his cheeks. His eyes were still open. Stokes's gritted his teeth and got up. Spike drew his knees to his chest and wanted to throw up. He'd turned into one of them one of the men that had killed his parent's.**

**          "I didn't mean to…" Spike swallowed. "Oh God." He shook. Stokes's took Spike's gun and held it out to Spike.**

**          "You…you don't care, you're just another heartless bastard from that damned syndicate!" Just as Stokes's was going to fire the gun Vicious came in and killed him. Spike shut his eyes tightly and rested his head in his knees. Vicious looked over to see Jake dead.**

**          "You killed the boy?" Spike shuttered and nodded his head. "Mao's going to kill you…"**

**          Spike sighed. "Not if I don't kill me first…" He looked over to Jake and moved over to shut the boys blue eyes.**

**          Vicious chuckled. "You've really got to work on those jokes of yours…" He sighed and shook his head. "Come one Spike, let's get out of here."**

****

**_++++++_**

****

****

****Faye's head hung low, her hair was covering her face as she clung to Spike's hand. "That wasn't your fault Spike." She shivered as the wind blew past her. "You were doing your job; you saw a gun and someone holding it. Anyone could have made the same mistake in your situation. Besides, you're making up for your past by helping people now. You're not in the syndicate now, you've moved on."

          Spike jerked his hand back and stood, muttering something to himself. She looked around. The sun would rise soon. Spike must have been thinking the same thing. "We'll rest until those two Advil start working, then we keep moving."

          "Aren't they going to see us? I'm sure they've guessed that we're trucking though the woods already."

          Spike sighed. "Move over here." He gathered a large pile of leaves together from the Oak trees. Faye hobbled over and laid next to the bush Spike had been looking at earlier, and also next to the leaves. Spike stepped in front of her and then covered some of the leaves over the two of them as they crept under the bush and its heavy green foliage.

          Faye stared at the back of his head. "Spike, are you okay?" He took another deep breath. Faye ran her hand through his hair.

          He shivered to her touch. Spike turned over and faced her. "Faye." He wet his lips and looked at her briefly before narrowing his eyes and staring at the ground. Faye placed a hand on his cheek her eyes were warm and comforting. He was hurting, that memory was really getting to him. 

          There was something else though, something hidden. He looked at her again and gritted his teeth. Faye sighed and moved closer, kissing him on the forehead. "It'll be okay Spike." He struggled to hold back a cry as he rested his face in the crook of Faye's neck.

          His arm locked around her waist and he held her to him tightly. "Faye, thank you." He whispered.

**Laa**** fluffy! ^__^ Enjoy, sorry for errors, I didn't have time to skim it up without it taking me a week or so before I get my next chance to post it up! ::cries:: *_* TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	11. Need Her

**Sanity**

**Chapter 11**

**_Need Her_**

**By: Rachel***

**Rated: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Laa****! Enjoy! R+R I think you'll like this chapter everyone, Spike's reason for being in the hospital is revealed, but does he really know the truth behind it all? @__@ Dun-dun-dunnn… ^__^ READ + REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop**

          Lying there in complete silence Spike clung onto her with all his might. She calmed him, kept him sane. She was his Sanity, the one that was keeping him going, he now lived to protect her, and she lived to protect him. Neither would admit it to one another out loud, but right then they knew.

          "Over here!" A man shouted with flashlights shining as they crunched through the leaves. Faye moved her head down and looked at Spike. He eyed a look, telling her to be silent without any words. "You think they went up stream sir?" With all the rustling going on Spike was able to roll onto his stomach. He laid his head onto his left side, and faced Faye before shutting his eyes.

          Faye mimicked him, and did the same. She held her breath as they came closer to the bush. One man sat on the bolder directly across from them. Faye rested her head into his shoulder and Spike did nothing to stop her. She let out a hushed rush of air as she stopped holding her breath. Spike shook his head. "Slow, deep breaths," he breathlessly spoke.

          Jack stomped over to the water and dipped his hand in. "No, it's too cold, we keep looking, they've probably headed east towards the highways. We'll head in that direction." Faye pulled back and Spike was staring at her idly why he waited until it was safe to move.

          He shut his eyes and bit down on his lip. "Shit," Spike cursed and rolled onto his back once it was safe. Faye closed her eyes and flinched when she moved her leg. "We're taking the long way…" He muttered and pointed north. "Straight though to Lake Elma," he sighed. "I think that's what it's called..." He trailed off in thought.

          "Lake Elmwood, not Elma…" Faye yawned and rolled her eyes.

          Spike smirked. "Same thing," for a second they were back to the way they used to be. The odd couple, partners, not friends who always fought and bickered over the simplest of things; Faye smiled missing these unrequited lovers quarrels that they'd have. Stretching his arms into the air his eyes jolted open and he doubled over, gripping at his hair and clawing at his face. "Make it stop!" He cried and dug his fist into the moist soil.

          Faye's lips parted as she crawled over and tried to grab his arms. He hit her across the chest and sent her flying back.

****

****

**_++++++_**

**          "You left Spike…" A sharp crack came across his back and he screamed out in pain as blood seeped though his yellow shirt. "Tell me where it is Spike, where's the chip?" Spike groaned and spit blood onto the man's shoes.**

**          "Bastard…" Spike's voice was wavered and low.**

**          The man's eyes blazed with fury. "Again!" Spike cried out as the sharp cracks of a whip screamed across him several more times. His skin was torn into and bloody.**

**          "Stop! God, I don't know where your damned chip is!" He gripped onto the chains around his wrists, his knuckles were white. The man raised his hand and the torture stopped.**

**          "You don't…" The man's voice was inquisitive, and laced with malice. "Dear Spike, Vicious told us you had it…and you know he doesn't lie. Especially after what we did to him so long ago, do you want to know what that feels like Spike; do you want to know _true_ pain?" The man was millimeters away from Spike's face, his eyes narrowed little slits. His fingers gripped onto Spike's tattered tie and he tightened it around his neck. Spike gagged and too a sharp inhale of breath when it loosened.**

**          Spike shook and coughed bowing his head. "I didn't lie to you, I swear with my life, I don't know what you're—" A gunshot rang though the air. Spike's eyes went wide as the bullet grazed his shoulder.**

**          "Take him." Spike's looked up at the man with horror stricken look across his face.**

**          "No, please…" Spike's eyes pleaded with the men in the room staring at him. "I don't know…" The man was dressed in white, with steel colored eyes. Spike eyed the man as he administered something into a needle. He smiled brightly at Spike.**

**          "Now, now…just stay still and it'll be over soon…well, or later, pending on how nice we are." He walked behind Spike and stuck the needle into his wrist.**

**          "Damn you," Spike swallowed. Moments passed, and the steel colored eyes burned into his brain, he'd never forget them. Spike's eyes rolled back and his mouth opened and he felt like he was drowning. "What's…wrong?" he lulled.**

**          The steel eyed man chuckled. "You're going to face every fear that you've ever dreamed about Spike, you've just made us your worst enemies…"**

****

****

**_++_**

****

****

**          _"Spike," Julia sighed. Spike smiled hugging Julia tightly._**

****

****

**_          "Julia…" His voice seemed to echo as he stared at his blonde haired beauty. "Marry me." He pulled out a ring after walking into the room._**

****

****

**_          Julia's eyes widened. "Spike, what is this?" She shook her head in shock._**

****

****

**_          "Julia, who is it?" Spike backed away as Vicious walked into the room in a pair of cotton pants. He yawned stretching his arms into the air. He looked at Spike and blinked. "Spike?" he frowned._**

****

**_          Julia shook her head and dropped the ring to the ground. "I'm sorry Spike, but I love Vicious…"_**

****

****

**_++_**

**          _Blood, the smell, the feel, the taste…_**

****

****

**_          Spike ran his hands over his face and he backed into a wall. It was a wall of red. Blood, the wall fell onto his, a crimson waterfall. He shook and screamed as the floor disappeared and he fell into a bottomless pit._**

****

****

**_++_**

**          _"Spike," He sat up. Spike was on the Bebop. He was lying in the hall by the bathroom. "Spike, why'd you hurt me so much Spike?" that voice, it was Faye's. Spike swallowed and stood up, reaching for to doorknob._**

****

****

**_         "Faye, I didn't leave to die…I'm here now." He smiled, finally something he could face. "I won't hurt you ever—" He pushed the door open. Spike fell to his knees and his body shook. Faye lay, sprawled on the ground, eyes open three bullet wounds to the chest. He shook his head. "No…no, I didn't do that. I didn't hurt you!"_**

****

****

**_          "Spike?" he jumped to the sound._**

****

****

**_          "Jet, its Faye!" Spike jumped up and ran into the living room. He wanted to cry. For the first time in years, he wanted to crawl under the blankets of his bed and cry himself into a dreamless sleep. Jet, Ed, and Ein were in the same condition as Faye._**

****

****

**_          "You killed us Spi-Spi…why?" Ed's singsong voice was sad and pained._**

****

****

**_          "Make it stop, God, I never did these things! Just kill me!" His nails cracked and bled as he dug them into the metal floor._**

****

****

**_++_**

**          White, everything was white. "Are you scared now Spike? We can make it stop…" He took in a sharp breath and looked around. Tears stained his cheeks. "Just tell us where the chip is." He smiled coyly.**

**          Spike swallowed and fell to his side. Coiled in a small ball Spike never felt so exposed or frightened in his life. His heart raced, his breath came in quick painful puffs. "J…Jarados." He stuttered. "Stop it…please, make it stop. That's all I know, Jarados!" Spike shouted the cities name like a broken record as he rocked back in forth. The white room soon turned into padded walls, and himself coiled was his body in a straitjacket.**

**          The seal eyed man tapped at the glass of the window. "Well, aren't you a good little boy Spike." He cooed. "Did you have fun in dreamland?" He let out a cackle of laughter. Spike couldn't move as his eyes scanned the room.**

**          "Make it stop…" His eyes rolled back and he screamed, arching his back and thrashing about.**

**          The man stared at Steel-eyes. "What the hells wrong with him?"**

**          He grimaced. "He's having an allergic reaction to the medications that bring him out of dreamland…" The man gritted his teeth. "Get him to the emergency room, quickly…"**

**          Spike screamed again and soon fell silent. The men in lab coats surrounded him…**

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye breathed. She had him pinned to the ground. Arms held down by the wrists, her knees dug into his thighs. He stopped struggling suddenly. Faye's eyes looked him over. Spike's brown eyes rolled back. He didn't move at first. He took two soft breaths and shuttered. Turning his head he looked up and right through Faye. "Oh, God…" He breathed.

          Faye wet her lips in and wiped away the beads of seat from his face. "Spike, are you okay, what happened?" Her violet locks brushed against his cheek and he flinched to the touch.

          "It's my fault." He shook. Faye sat up as she felt his arms try to pull back. They reached into the air and grasped the strong gust of wind and sent Faye's hair flying. She shivered and rubbed her arms. "I knew…I knew…" He sat up and pushed Faye away. He rocked back and forth.

          Faye didn't know what was going on. It was like he wasn't even there with her. "Spike, look at me. What did you know, what's your fault? Is this about the little boy?" She touched his shoulder and he froze. He was so tense.

         "I'm so sorry." He began to shake and shuttered out a cry. Faye's green eyes grew in bewilderment. "I didn't mean to hurt you Faye." He reached back and took her hand. Faye blinked. Was he with her, fully there with her? Or was he still dreaming? "Just don't die…you're not dead…you're not…you're…" He rolled his head back and screamed the tears rolled over the sides of his cheeks and Faye threw her arms out and embraced him. Tears met tears, hearts broke.

          "What did they do to you…Spike, I'm right here." She'd never seen him so upset. She forced back the pain in her leg and dragged Spike to his feet after he'd calmed down some.

          He shook his head into her shoulder. "Don't go, I won't leave you again, I mean that. Please, don't die—" Faye threw him into the stream.

          "Damn it, wake up Spike!" Faye shouted and fell in after putting too much weight on her leg again. Spike fell silent. He blinked and looked at her. Not through her, at her.

          No emotion just parted lips and two-toned wide eyes. "Faye…" he wrapped his arms around himself for a moment. "I didn't mean for you to see that…" He bit down on his lower lip as she gazed at him with a look he'd never seen in her. New emotions, new circumstances and a love that was growing close again…

          "Spike…what'd they do?" She leaned in and he met her halfway. His face lay against her cheek and he frowned as a tear ran overtop of his fingers. He leaned in bit more and kissed it away. Faye's lips parted and she sighed shuttering against his cold hands as he lifted her out and onto the bank of the little stream.

          "Nothing that you need to know right now Faye…" He hovered over her, water droplets from his hair landed onto her face as he sighed and leaned forward and kissed her with everything he had to give. "I love you…" Faye's eyes closed and more tears followed. She needed to know, know everything about him. He'd changed so much since she'd see him leave her stranded in the hall of the Bebop. They had changed…

          Their lives would no longer be as simple as it used to be. No petty arguments, no carefree laughter and teasing each other, they'd moved past that and had formed a relationship neither had asked for. Love, love that kept them sane, love that kept them alive… "Spike," she whispered as he pulled away. she lied in his arms, her head rested against his chest.

          "I'm sorry for before, I'm sorry for now, for everything—" She pressed her fingertips to his lips.

          Faye ran her fingers through his hair and traced his face. "Just…" She shook her head. "Don't hold back from me anymore. Swear to that. If we want to stay like this, swear to it…"

          He kissed her again. "I swear to it Faye." She shivered and rolled onto her side meeting his gaze as the sun began to rise. His fingers brushed though her damp locks. "I won't leave you, again." He whispered as Faye leaned her forehead into his.

**Love…Isn't So Bad…**

**R+R! He said it! He said it! ::smiles:: so…what did you think of what Spike's been scared of? @_@ Psycho man with steel colored eyes! Will it be the last time you read about him?! TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! *_***


	12. Kiss Her

**Sanity**

**Chapter 12**

****

**_Kiss Her_**

**By: Rachel***

**Genre: Drama/Suspense**

**E-mail: PeachGirlKiley@aol.com**

**Web Address: www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net**

**Here's chapter 12! Sorry it took so long, the holiday has been stressful…or busy rather. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this one! Be sure to R+R and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.**

          She took slow, deep breaths. Her eyes opened slowly. This was new to her. Love, that word with Spike and her was right and wrong at the same time. "The Advil's starting to work." She whispered. They'd remained in silence the entire time. He said that he loved her, swore to never keep anything from her. Was it really love, or just wishful thinking. Faye couldn't help but have these thoughts scream through her mind. Especially after how he'd hurt her before.

          Spike stood up first and looked around. It way about six-thirty in the morning, the birds were beginning to sing their chipper songs. "Right," he helped her to her feet and brushed his cheek against hers. His eyes fluttered shut and so did hers as his heart wrenched. "Get on my back again." He pressed the bridge of his nose against her neck and sighed letting his hands rest on her hips.

          Faye kept her eyes shut and nodded. Spike took hold of the first aid kit. Her leg hadn't bled through yet, so he didn't want to waist the gauze. She sighed and held onto him tightly. His eyes seemed comforted and he stepped through the water and to the other side of the bank. "Are you okay?" She coughed.

          Spike raised his eyebrows and thought the words over. "I've been better…but yeah, in these circumstances, I'm good." He smiled. He felt something new. Love, no…he'd felt this before. He knew he loved Julia too, but with Faye the love was equally returned, if not more so. Faye hugged him, clinging to his back. There was that unfamiliar feeling again…

****

**_++++++_**

          The man took a drag of his cigarette. "How are Jack and his little party doing?" His voice was gargled and old.

          "Well, sir. They've figured out where they're going, but Spike killed half of Jack's men." The man's reddish brown eyes darkened.

          "If we don't get that chip back…" He snarled.

          The guy next to him frowned. "He lied to us sir, but…what do you expect, wouldn't you if you were put through that kind of—" The man shot and killed the guy.

          "Kid, in the syndicate, no one tells lies unless they're trying to get away. No one feels pity unless their weak and no one gets away alive…" He smirked sipping from his glass of gin. "Clean up this mess." The man standing by the door nodded and called in a few people from the hall to help him.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike's feet crunched on the braches and leaves with each heavy step. They'd been walking for two more hours. "Time to check your leg…" Spike yawned and stopped. "Faye, hey," he shook his back around and she opened her eyes.

          Her pale cheeks flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She sighed and got down on one leg and plopped to the ground. Spike arched his back and sighed when it cracked.

          He smirked. "You're heavy." He mumbled. Faye punched him in the shoulder. He smiled and looked at her and then to her wound. It had bled through and a stain was left on his shirt. "Faye, why didn't you tell me?"

          She shrugged her shoulders. "I fell asleep."

          He sighed and nodded his head. "Does it hurt again, or is the Advil working?" He tried to recall what the doctors had asked him when he'd been shot in the past.

          "It doesn't tickle, but I'll manage." She flinched as he undid the bandage. Spike grimaced as he looked at the wound, it was swelling up around the center, and a clear residue was beginning to leak from it. He prayed it was just healing itself, and not an infection.

          A chipmunk ran under a pile of leaves and Faye smiled. She'd never seen one in person and thought it looked cute. Spike looked over to where she was staring. "Tree rats, them and squirrels." Spike shook his head and dabbed some alcohol on the wound. Faye gritted her teeth.

          "I think they're cute." Faye she spoke through clenched teeth.

          Spike smirked. "You would." He mumbled and took out a clean roll of gauze. There was only one left. He sank his shoulders forward and shut his eyes before he began wrapping her wound. The two spare gauzes would have been fine if they'd gone towards the highways, but now that they were cutting through to the lake, Spike didn't know how many they'd need.

          Faye fought back the pain by gripping onto the fabric of Spike's shirt. Their clothes were already dirty and they'd only been in the woods for a few hours. She ignored Spike's comment and continued to look around. "Which way are we going? I'm all turned around now, I forget."

          Spike raised his left arm and pointed towards the hills and endless rows of trees. Faye nodded her head as he pulled back. "That way," he mumbled and offered her his hand. "Want to get on my back again?"

          "You can't keep doing that the entire time, I'll just hobble behind you—"

          "Get on." He was persistent with that harsh tone of his. "We'll lose daylight if you walk. You can try tomorrow if you're up to it."

          Faye straightened. "Tomorrow, do you really think it's going to take until tomorrow to get to the roads from here?" Spike shrugged.

          "Who knows, it might take more than three days…" He trailed off as she climbed onto his back. "I'm just worried that we'll run out of supplies for you." She smiled and leaned into him resting her head against the top of his back. He stumbled and tensed before taking a breath and continuing a slower pace.

          "Do my eyes deceive me or are there two people walking up to me?" Spike froze and backed away quickly. Faye looked up as she saw a man stand with a shotgun on his arms. Her eyes widened and she held tightly onto Spike. He frowned and looked at his gun and smiled. "Sorry, I won't hurt you." He seemed older than Spike, but not quite as old as Jet. "Are you two lost, I've got a cabin not too far from here if you want to rest. I can call the rangers and they can get help—"

          "No!" Spike's voice echoed and some of the birds in the tree above him flew away squawking. Faye pulled back and looked at the man and then to Spike. "I…" Spike bowed his head as the man took a step back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, just don't call anyone to draw anyone's attention to us."

          The man ran his hands over his salt and pepper colored hair. He looked at Faye on who was on Spike's back. "You two in some kind of trouble?" he gripped his hand around his gun and walked up to Spike. "You don't seem like the kind of folk that would be criminals'…"

          Faye smiled weakly. "We're being chased, we'd be grateful if you could help—"

          "Give us a place to rest." Faye bit her tongue. She knew what he was doing, he was being more careful; she didn't want him to end up like the people at the store did. "Also, you wouldn't have any spare bandages, or gauze on you, would you?" Spike pointed to Faye's leg.

          The man rolled his lips together and whistled. "Well, you sure did get a nasty scrape on that there leg missy." He smiled warmly. "I think I can scrounge something up. Come on, it's about a ten minute walk from here. Also, if you'd like, I can get you to the falls. You'd have to stay for the night though. I'm going hunting with a few of my buddies, after you get past the falls, it's only a half an hours walk to the highways." Faye's never seen Spike's eyes light up so quickly. If she wasn't on his back she'd almost expect Spike to jump at the guy and hug him.

          Spike bit his lip. "That'd be wonderful." He nodded his head.

          "Name's Sam," he smiled towards Faye. "You look pale, are you feeling okay?"

          Faye yawned. "I'm tired."

          Spike sighed. "She's got a fever too, I think it might be from her injury, but I'm not sure." He nodded towards Spike and waved them towards his home.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Jack yawned and backed away as a mug of coffee was shoved into his face. He looked up and his lips parted. "Kate…" He tensed. "What are you doing here, we're trying to catch them, and he'll try and hurt you!"

          Faye scuffed. "I'm a big girl; I think I can handle a little bit of adventure in my life…here you look tired, have you gotten any sleep?" Jack growled and shook his head taking the coffee and chugging it down.

          "Sir, I think they went the other—" The man stopped when he saw the glare he was getting from Jack. "Do you want some of us to venture into the woods?" He stared at the girl who turned and smiled at him.

          "Very well, take fifteen men of your choice and do what you wish, this missions going to hell anyway." He rubbed his head and rested on the hood of his car. "What are you doing here anyway?"

          "I don't know. I came to pick up my car, and then I heard some gunfire and saw Spike and Faye running into a clothes shop." She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just leave the syndicate?" She sat next to him as she watched the rows of men who filed into the woods, guns rose.

          "I was born into it. I had no choice, my father and mother were both involved, I thought about leaving…the only one who's gotten so far away from us alive is Spike, and now we're catching up to him." His eyes widened as Kate took his hand. He looked down and then up at her. "I…"

          She smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "Why not join them. Lets help them get away…I'll go with you." Jack blinked.

          "I can't I'd never live it down if you got hurt—" She kissed him and he tensed as he saw some of his men notice out of the corner of his left eye.

          She blushed and pulled back. "Always wanted to do that," Jack brought a hand to his lips for a second before stiffening and staring at the ground.

          After gaining his composure he stared at her. "Kiss someone?"

          She laughed. "No, kiss a guy on surprise." She sighed and sipped from her own coffee. "So, what do you say? Tell them you're taking me home, and then we go to the highways and get them out of this place."

          He sighed and bowed his head. "I'm not as kind as you think I am…I've killed people Kate, do you really want me to help you? Do you realize what you're really getting yourself into?"

          She laughed. "Don't be stupid, I'm already involved. I don't care how many people you've killed, I've seen that smile of yours, it's not fake, it's real. You're a kind person when you get down to it…you've just been living a rough life, that's all." He stared at her his eyes fixed on hers. Nodding he took her hand and waved a few of his men over.

          "You two take charge, I'm taking Kate to the highway, she says she's got a lead, and I want to check it out myself." The stared and nodded. Jack sighed and escorted Kate to her car.

          He shut his eyes as they both sat down. The sound of her sipping her coffee was deafening. He thanked God for the tinted glass as he sat back in his seat and rolled his head back letting out a shout of frustration. This was over a chip, one God damned chip that was destroying his life, and not to mention his sanity.

          Kate pouted and ventured to brush his bangs away from his face. He turned to face her. "Jack, it'll be okay."

          He took her hand and sighed shutting his eyes and holding it against his chest. "No…no it won't, all we can do from here on out is run." He wet his lips and started the car. "You just jumped from the frying pan into the fryer my dear." She blinked and buckled her seatbelt as he sped around the corner.

**_++++++_**

          Spike sat on a musty old chair. "Here, take this." Spike looked up as Sam held him a glass of ice water and two Advil. Spike's eyes brightened. "Don't worry; I'll give you the rest for that girl of yours too."

          Spike nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Her name's Faye." He sat up as he heard the shower stop running. "Thank you again by the way." He stood up and stretched. "I'm Spike, by the way."

          Sam nodded. "So you two, are you married…?" Spike's stopped mid-step and turned back with a look torn between bliss, and pure terror on his tanned face. Sam chuckled. "Bachelor still I can tell by the look on your face. Sorry for intruding." 

          Spike smirked and nodded his head. "It's alright, I'm not bothered." He walked towards the bathroom. "I'm just going to make sure she's okay."

          Sam nodded and walked onto his porch.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike knocked on the door and pocked his head in. "Faye, you need some help?"

          Faye stood behind a pink shower curtain. The room was small and dirty, the floor didn't look like it had been cleaned in awhile. Her eyes darted to him and she yelp, covering herself. Spike pierced his lips together. "What are you—" She stopped herself, almost forgetting what had happened to them over the past twenty-four hours. He started to leave. "Wait, could you hand him a towel Spike?" Her voice was quiet and sweet.

          He looked up and with a nod he walked in and grabbed a clean towel out of the cabinet. Turning he gave to towel to Faye. He closed his eyes as she held onto his arm for balance as she stepped out. Leaning against the wall stared at him a pale blush on her cheeks. Spike looked into her green eyes and poured out every emotion he could feasibly show her with his eyes. Faye opened her mouth to speak as Spike covered the air between them and kissed her. His right hand slipped around the back of her neck and he let out a small gasp for breath as he pulled back. His stomach sank and his heart raced. "Faye…" He kissed her cheek and then trailed down her neck letting out quick puffs of air and sent chills over Faye's body.

          Faye sighed and opened her eyes looking towards the window. "Spike, we shouldn't…" He kissed her again and pressed her into the wall. He smiled and buried his face into the nape of her neck. "Spike…" She shut her eyes and started to push him away.

          "Afraid to make a scene?" he smirked. He kissed her again and then rested his forehead against hers placing his hands on her hips. He glanced down as water droplets fell from her hair onto his arms.

          Her cheeks burned and she shakily nodded as he swayed from side to side with her. "Yes, Spike…that's—" She stopped as he pulled her tightly into his arms and pressed her face against hers. She shook in his embrace. "That's…that's it exactly." She let out a winced cry as she put weight on her leg.

          "He's not that kind of person, and he's outside on his porch, only the tree rats could see us…" He smirked coyly watching her squirm in his arms. He liked how she fit into his arms, and that blush she'd get when he'd get close to her. She pushed him away he nodded. "Kidding…" He looked back up at her.

          "You're not funny." His grin crossed from ear to ear as he caught the smile on her face as she hobbled towards the door. "Cary me?" he laughed at the sound of her voice.

          "Yes my dear damsel in distress." He crossed the floor with the grace of any noble knight and scooped her into his arms. This was so different from anything he'd felt before. Nothing like the love he'd had for Julia. What was he thinking; he was even starting to doubt his love for her altogether. "What is my reward for my good deed malady?"

          Faye's lips curved upward, he had the Old English accent and all. "My brave knight…" She thought as he set her on the spare bed. The room was directly above the bathroom, and was cold, but there were plenty of blankets. "What shall I give you?" She tugged at his tie and brought him down to face level. "I believe a kiss is fitting, don't you?"

          Spike nodded and looked into her eyes as their lips met. "Fitting indeed…" He tilted her head up just a little bit.

***_* Laa, so what do you think? Sorry it took so long! BE SURE THAT YOU REVIEW!!**


	13. Love Her

**Sanity**

**Chapter 13**

**Love Her**

**By: **Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre:** Drama

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**Hey! Look I updated!! *_* Laa, sorry for the wait. Anyway, please be sure to sign the Bebop Petition going around, the link is below if you waned to know. Pick from choices 1-5 for what you want to see more of! Anyway, I hope to see more signatures soon! Also R+R my fic!! WOOHOOO! ::dances around:: I'm really hyper. +_+ Also, the chapter title refers to Jack more so than Spike, but that's for later in the chapter. ^__^ R+R!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop

          It was getting late. Sam was sitting with his satellite connected television watching the news. Spike yawned and put his dinner plate on the counter. "I'm going to check on Faye and then go to sleep, is that alright?" Sam smiled and nodded his head.

          "Night…" He trailed off and went back to what he was doing.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          "Faye, you asleep?" Spike opened the door as it let out a loud creek. He gritted his teeth and she let out a yawn and sat up.

          "I'm awake now." She smiled as he came over to her and felt her forehead.

          "Your fever went away." He moved his hand to her cheek and Faye kissed his palm. He sighed and moved overtop of her and fell onto his back. The mattress squeaked and he frowned. Faye smiled and moved close, snuggling against his frame. "You scared me…"

          Faye's eyes stared at his right hand as he rolled his fingers into a fist. "When?" she whispered.

          "When you were shot, I was so scared. I saw you fall, and I could picture was you dying, like Julia had." He shuttered and closed his eyes. Drained of energy he rolled onto the tiny bed and leaned against her, resting his head on her right shoulder. Faye sighed and ran her fingers soothingly through Spike's green mop of hair. He smiled and let himself relax.

         "Why are they after us Spike?" His eyes popped open and he placed his right hand on her stomach. He moved his head and looked at her. "Tell me, everything you know."  He sat up and crossed his legs. Looking towards the window, he leaned back against the plaster wall and tugged at the bed sheets irritably. "Spike…" Her voice was stern and she was determined to get an answer from him. "You told me—"

          "I know what I told you damn it!" He hit his right fist into the wall and let it fall to his side. "I don't really know…" He knew she could tell he was lying. "They want information out of me…I lied to them, told them the wrong location. I went through the worst experiences of my life after I'd killed Vicious." He rolled his head back and parted his lips.

          Faye eyes scanned over him. "A chip, for a computer?" she rolled onto her stomach and took hold of his left hand. He gripped onto her tightly.

          "The reactors for all the planets…the chip would give them access to all the mainframe computers. If they got a hold of it, the syndicate would really be able to take over anything they wanted. One push of a button and we'd be obliterated from existence." He looked down at her and smiled. "See why we're running?" He had the guts to smile.

          Faye sat up and stared at him. "Why'd you get involved with the situation to begin with?" Spike's eyes dulled.

          Taking a breath he laid back down and pulled Faye into his arms and held onto her. "Julia was part of the retrieval operation; I wanted to know her better…so I got involved. Vicious and I were the only ones who knew about the location of the chip after we stole it from the main plant." Faye moved so she was staring down at Spike. "I told them that it was in Jarados, it's a city on the third moon of Jupiter…really though, it's on Venus." Spike looked up at Faye as two tears fell onto his chest. "Faye, why are you crying?"

          She shook her head and fell onto him holding him tightly. "What they put you through…I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you sooner." She took an inhaled breath and shuttered out a cry into his chest. "I'm so sorry…"

          Spike's eyes widened and he shook his head pulling her close. "No, don't be sorry, it's okay." He shook his head and he could feel a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. "It's not your fault. Just don't cry over me anymore, okay?" He kissed her cheek. "I hate it when you cry."

          She bit down on her thumb and nodded into his chest. "Where in Venus?" she sighed as she started to fall asleep.

          "The deepest place underwater that we could find…" He frowned. "We destroyed it, they don't know that though." She gripped onto his arm. Spike smiled. "It'll be alright, just try to get some sleep, okay?"

          "Goodnight," she yawned and pulled the blankets up to her neck and rested her head on his chest.

          Spike stared up at the ceiling. "Goodnight Faye," he kissed her right hand before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

****

**_++++++_**

          Jack eyes were dark as they drove throughout the right and headed towards the highway by the dam. "Jack, are you alright?" He narrowed his eyes. "I can drive if you want me to." She brushed his hair back. Freedom, redemption, words that were feudal to a man born into a syndicate, you lived and breathed death and knew the taste of blood by the age of ten. He was cursed to live his days killing others for the good of the Red Dragons…he didn't deserve a way out. He didn't deserve the heart of any woman, let alone her.

          His dark eyes glanced over at her. "I'm fine." His voice was a cold as ice.

          Kate shivered. "You aren't going to leave are you?" His narrowed eyes widened. He turned and looked at her and then back to the road. "You're going to kill Spike, aren't you?"

          Jack clenched his teeth. "I don't see how you can take me so lightly…" He rolled his lips in and wet them. "You don't really know me."

          Kate narrowed her eyes and forwarded her eyebrows. "You're not that heartless—"

          "How do you know?!" he stepped up on the gas and hit eighty. Kate looked and then looked back to him. "How much do you know about me? For all you know I'm just another one of the heartless, murderous bastards of the syndicate Kate, do you really think I can love you?" He changed gears and sped up even more.

          She shook as she took a long steady breath. "Well, then…if you're such a heartless bastard, let me out and I'll walk there myself." Her voice was deathly calm, it irritated Jack. He slammed on the brakes.

          "Fine, get out." He turned and stared long and hard at her. She didn't budge. "I said—"

          "I don't care!" She hit her fist into the side of the door and shuttered. Her eyes watered as the pain shot through her. Jack snarled and floored it around the bend.

          "Don't expect me to save you if you get into trouble…" He turned on the radio cranked the volume up to a deafening level.

          "That can go both ways!" She shouted over the music.

          Jack wanted to scream. He bit his tongue, what was with her?

****

****

**_++++++_**

****

          Spike opened his eyes to find Sam hovering over Faye and him. "Jesus…" He groaned.

          Sam smirked. "It's five forty-five, wake her up. I've got breakfast already made; we'll be leaving soon for the falls." Spike nodded and rubbed his face and yawned.

          "Thank you…" He trailed off and turned to stare down at Faye. He shook her lightly. "Faye, time to get up…" He leaned his forehead against her and kissed her lips gingerly. "Baby…" He trailed off blinking when he said that. It seemed so furan calling someone that.

          Faye stirred and let out a whimpered yawn. Curling into a ball she proceeded to extend her arms out and stretch letting out a bigger yawn. "What time is it?" She groaned her voice was lulled from sleep.

          He smiled and curled up next to her resting his forehead against hers. "Five forty-five in the morning." She groaned and punched his shoulder. He smiled.

          "Uhh, I hate you, let me sleep longer." Spike smirked and shook his head. "Sam's the one making the orders, come on. I'll carry you down the stairs; he made food for us too."

          She sighed and nodded kissing him on the cheek. Spike helped her up and once again, like a charming knight whisked her off to the kitchen table. Sam smiled as Spike sat Faye into a chair. "What'll it be? I've got pancakes, hash browns, and eggs, scrambled and sun side up." Spike and Faye stared at him in amazement.

          Spike smiled. "A little of each," he was in heaven.

          Faye thought over her choices. "Scrambled eggs and two pancakes please." Sam nodded and fixed their plates and handed them syrup, and the need utensils to eat the food. They both smiled towards Sam before digging in.

          "Enjoy…" He sighed and walked outside. "I'm going to pack the truck, Faye can you carry a backpack on your back when Spike carries you? It'll be filled with the needed things to keep that wound of yours clean, and give you enough food to hold you over for a day."

          Faye nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem, thank you."

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye rested against Spike as the truck slowed to a stop. They've driven for about two hours, and she'd only gotten about ten minutes of sleep because the road was so rough and bumpy. Spike ran his fingers through her hair several times and shook her shoulder lightly. "Faye, this is our stop." He glanced at Sam.

          "Good luck you two." Faye yawned and smiled lazily nodding her head. He chuckled as Spike pulled her onto his back with the backpack and all. "Oh, Spike here…You might want to take this." Sam handed Spike a hand gun. "Only has three bullets though, sorry."

          "That's fine…" He sighed calming a little. "Thanks for every." Spike bowed his head and stared across the way at the lake. Sam frowned.

          "There's a pathway that was built up that goes straight across it…it's pretty out in the open though, someone might see you." Faye could feel the uneasiness washing over Spike as he gazed at the so called path. Rocks were more light it, rocks that could fall away at their feet. It they needed to run they'd be as good as dead. If a stray bullet didn't get to them, the water would. A dam lay on either side, one sucking water out, and sending to the one side, the other pushing it out with great force on the other. The sound roared as they gates opened more.

          Faye grasped onto Spike arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to walk across so you don't have to carry me?" He just shook his head and held onto her hand tightly.

          "It'll be alright." They both glanced back as Sam drove in the other direction. "If we hurry, it's still pretty dark out, we should be okay."

_++++++_

          Jack waited until Kate was a few feet away from the car before he slipped a gun under his belt and covered it with his shirt. She smiled and waved to him and he nodded and walked out. "They shouldn't be here for awhile, you know that right? What if they get lost, we'll never find them…" Jack yawned.

          "That would be a pity, wouldn't it Jack?" He felt cold as he heard the click of a loaded gun. He turned and Kate shut her eyes tightly as the man held a gun against her head. "It's almost funny, you know? How you think you can get away, do you honestly think that it's going to happen?" Jack took a deadly step closer. "Don't even think about it. Also, get rid of the gun."

          Jack gritted his teeth, his leader and predecessor…a man he hated. "Damn you." He growled.

          The man smirked. "Hm, I seem to be hearing that a lot lately. So, is it true, have you fallen in love with her?" He roped his fingers around her neck and tilted her head back. Two stray tears rolled off her cheeks.

          Jack stared at his feet. His breath came in quick, harsh puffs. What could he do? He couldn't let her die, he'd never let himself down. He shut his eyes and looked up. "You're wrong sir. I used her to get to Spike and Faye, I don't love her, you can kill her for all I care. Go ahead, see if I really care."

          He razed his left eyebrow and looked down at Kate. "Very well," she screamed out.

          Jack fell to his knees as the gun fired. "God, what have I done?" Everything fell silent after the body fell to the ground. He shuddered. "Kill me sir, just end it now…I beg of you—"

          "You bastard…" Jack's eyes shut open he looked up as Spike let Faye down. Jack's arms fell to his side and he looked over to where Kate lay, silently crying. He jumped to his feet and in three quick strides fell to her side and pulled Kate into his arms. She let out a loud cry and buried her face into his chest.

          "Forgive me Kate, please?" He struggled to wipe away all her tears.

          Spike's eyes were cold as he gazed at Jack. "You damn bastard." Faye reached up and tugged at his shirt and shook her head. Spike forced himself to stay silent before Kate looked over at Faye.

          "Thanks for not killing my car." Faye smiled and nodded. Jack stared coldly at Spike, and Spike stared right back.

          "You're not welcome." Spike snarled. Jack clenched his right fist.

          Kate hugged him close and he relaxed. "Thank you, whatever it's worth…I'm running now, just like you are." Spike remained emotionless, like a brick wall that wouldn't crumble. Faye shut her eyes; he was the old Spike again.

          "Spike, get in the car with us, we'll take you to a hospital." Spike looked down at Kate as she shakily stood; holding onto Jack, her hands trembled still. "My father will keep it strictly confidential if I tell him to do so."

          Spike looked at Faye's leg. It did need better treatment. "Spike, trust them. Kate helped us before we can trust—"

          "We don't trust anyone anymore." Spike mumbled cutting Faye off. He rolled his bottom lip in letting his chapped lips. "Something though," he narrowed his eyes and gazed at Jack. "You really do love her, don't you?"

          Jack just bowed his head and embarrassingly nodded. Grasping Faye's hand she limped over to Kate who took the backpack and stuck it in the trunk when Jack hit the switch to unlock it. Spike got in the driver's seat. Jack hesitated and looked back at Kate. "Very well, let Kate tell you where to go though…" He sat beside Spike in the front while Kate and Faye sat in the back and exchanged glances.

**Love Changes People…**

**Sorry that it's taken so long! I'm really trying to get my grades up before the MP ends. +_+ Heh. Yeah, my English grade sucks…only if we could just write in that class. Damn reading, I don't like the book selections. Today we had a snow day too! So that's why I got this done. *_* Also we've got a three day weekend! Woot! So I'll get something done then too. The following week is finals! Monday is normal and all. Then Tuesday is the English and Science finals. I only go in, in the morning to do my English final and leave. (We've got block scheduling, only 4 classes as day for an 1 and 45 min. each class) Then on Wednesday I go in late for the Math final and leave after that. We've got a half day Thursday cause it's the end of the MP, and Friday we're off cause of Graduation Projects for the Juniors!! Daahaahaahaaa! (I'm in 10th grade FYI) We've got our district laid out like ****Japan****'s schools. We go from 1-6 for the Elementary Schools, 7-9 for Middle Schools, and 10-12 for High Schools. *_* I like that layout. It's nice.**

**- Rachel***

**1/15/04******


	14. Lose Her

**Sanity**

**Chapter 14**

**Lose Her**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** PG-13

**Genre:** Drama

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**Look my writers block went away! I've got great ideas for this, so I'm working on chapter 14 instead of Push You off a Cloud… -_-' heh. I know, but I couldn't help it. When you gotta write, you gotta write! Anyway, be sure to R+R and tell me what you think! Also for random talk…I don't know if I've said this in a past fic or not…someone had once told me that Spike never cries…EVER…yet in the preview for episode 5 "balled of fallen angels" Spike says that he sometimes wakes up at night, as if he was peeling an onion… _(That means that he wakes up crying +_+) Just some added food for thought. ^_^'_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

          The car ride was silent the whole way there. A deadly tension loomed over Spike and Jack, who on occasion would glance over at the other one. Jack tapped on the car door, a nervous reaction that sent Spike into an even more fowl mood. "Will you stop that already?" Spike muttered breaking the silence. Kate looked up and peered over at Jack. He tensed and took a deep breath before releasing his tension.

          "Turn left up here, the exit will be on the left." Spike didn't say a word, and only followed Jack's instructions.

          "I swear to God, if you trick me into something I'll send you straight to hell laughing the entire—"

          Jack smirked and started to chuckle holding his face with his left hand. "Well, I'll be with friends at least." He sighed and rolled his head back, resting against the back of the seat. "I deserve to go there when I die anyway…same as you."  Spike's face remained the pinnacle to a blank expression. Flawless in every way…

**_++++++_**

          "So they finally killed off the old bastard? About damn time, so Jack is running now too…how ironic." He was tall with steel colored eyes. Two women assisted in helping him pull on a white doctors' coat. "Too bad Jack forgot about the tracking system in his car." The three of them laughed. "Do make sure my patients make here safe and sound will you? I don't want anyone dying on me before I get to have my fun." The one girl laughed and he smiled coyly kissing her.

**_++++++_**

          "This woman needs to see a doctor right away, it's an emergency." Jack pointed over to Faye who was being held in Spike's arm. The woman at the desk and dyed blue hair, her blonde roots showed through. She was dressed in green scrubs and her eyes were blue. A very colorful person, however, her personality lacked the peppy character she tried to portray.

          "You've got to wait like everybody else, so just fill out this form for her and I'll call you when someone can see you." She looked up from her magazine momentarily to hand Jack a form and then went back to reading.

          Jack blinked, appalled by her behavior. "Excuse me, but this woman needs help now and if you're not even going to move your stringy looking head of hair to glance at her I'm going to report you and get your ass fired!" Jack's voice echoed in the hospital lobby. Kate blinked and pierced her lips as everyone around them fell silent.

          "Excuse him, he hasn't had much sleep." Kate pulled out her tag. "I'm Dr. Kiga…from Speer Psychiatric Hospital. Those two are the ones we've been hunting down for the day or so, and we've finally found them by the lake. Now, if you would be so kind as to let—"

          "Dr. Yor can take care of them." A nurse piped from around the corner. Kate glanced at the girl and then nodded. "What do you need?"

          "Faye just needs her leg look at, and a few stitches maybe." Spike sighed closing his eyes for a minute. Things were starting to go his way again; maybe Jack wasn't such a bad guy.

          "Right this way." She escorted them towards the doctor's room.

****

**_++++++_**

          An old steel eye was sitting at his desk tapping his pen into the cherry wood. It glistened with what had to be thousands of layers of lacquer slapped onto it. He glanced down at the bottle in front of him. "Spike," His lips rolled up and his eyes squinted. A devil in disguise was what he was. He shivered with delight. "I had fun playing this little game, but all games need to come to an end. This time we've got some new players I want to test out too." He chuckled. His voice was deep and maliciously mellow, give him gray hair, a beard and a few hundred pounds and he would have pulled off as some freak horror movie Santa.

          "They're on their way Dr. Yor." His smile faded and with a long blink of his piercing eyes he nodded towards the pale woman. "We'll send Faye and the other woman in, will that be alright?" He arched an eyebrow and with a light hearted grin nodded.

          "Yes, very good, thank you." She smiled brightly and bowed.

          Taking her leave she shut the door behind her. Dr. Yor, as the girl named him leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "My-my…lets get the tables turning." He took a long deep breath and rolled his shoulders in before there was a knock on the door. Emotionless, he glanced at the large wooded door. "Come in!" He called and sat up. He proceeded to tap the pen against his desk.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike and Jack were as alert as prairie dogs. They turned heel and looked behind them every few seconds, while the other kept close watch of the people around them. Faye rolled her eyes as she hobbled towards the large office door. Kate's shoes echoed as they clapped against the white tile floor, dotted with black. The walls were a pale blue, littered with papers for fundraisers, many already expired. "Kate and Faye if you'll just follow me…" She trailed off as Jack and Spike stood side to side, stiff as boards. She smiled shaking her head. "Sorry boys, the waiting room is right around the corner."

          Jack looked at Kate who nodded. Spike however was the more wary of the bunch. "Who's this doctor? I don't remember hearing his name…" He glared as Jack stood down and rubbed the back of his neck.

          "Dr. Yor…" She mumbled knocking on the door. "Sir, if you'll take your seat please, we won't be long."

          Spike narrowed his eyes, and kept his gaze firm. "How long has he—"

          "Come in!" The voice called. Spike's heart reeled. That voice for some reason sent an instant shiver down his spine. The kind that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Jack placed a firm hold on Spike's shoulder and shook his head.

          "Come on, I'll buy you a soda or something." Faye locked eyes with Spike and nodded.

          "I can take care of myself Spike." She mumbled.

          Spike rolled his lips together like he'd just taken a bite out of a sandwich that was two weeks old. "That's what you said to before you were shot." He grumbled. Faye glared as she stepped inside with Kate and the nurse by her side.

****

**_++++++_**

          Ten minutes had passed. Spike paced back and forth in the waiting room he was disgusted as Jack yawned and picked up a newspaper and flipped to the sports section. "Bastard, how the hell can you read the sports at a time like this?!" Spike's voice echoed as an older woman in a wheelchair hurriedly passed by the waiting room to get away from the enraged man.

          Jack bit his tongue and peered up at Spike with distaste and then peered back to the newspaper. "Very easily Spike, what's there to worry about? It's a hospital—"

          "You know damn well that there is a whole hell of a lot to be worrying about right now, especially since you've joined the most wanted list on the Red Dragon's hit list for runaways." Jack gritted his teeth and placed the newspaper in his lap and peeled back the wrapper of his Twix he'd bought. He nibbled lightly putting the icing on the cake. The veins in Spike's neck began to bulge. "I'm trying to get past the tension and resist the urge to kill you." He sighed; a wide, factitious grin plastered itself across his face as he turned his head to the side and gaped at Spike.

          Spike reached his right hand out and with locked joints rolled his fingers inward and shouted out freely, his voice echoing in the room. "Is that so?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't see why you hold back? I mean, I did try to kill you and Faye." He looked up at Spike with a blank face. Spike's left eye twitched as Jack finished off his Twix.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye stumbled into the wooden chair with a yelp of pain. "Hello," Dr. Yor beamed a wide grin across his face as Kate sat beside Faye. "So, what can I do for…?" He looked at Kate and then to Faye and nodded. "You," He pointed to Faye. "That looks like a lovely little wound you've got." He shook his head and stood walking towards them. He extended his hand to both Faye and Kate.

          Hesitantly they both grasped his hand and shook it. "Faye," she mumbled as he started to pull back the bandages. Kate frowned.

          "Kate Kiga, she's my patient at Speer." Dr. Yor looked up at her and nodded.

          "Yes, we've heard about her on the news, is that other—"

          "Spike's in the waiting room…" Faye cut him off and bowed her head. Steel eyes, arched and eyebrow and nodded.

          Standing he cracked his neck and sighed. "Very well, you two will be asleep shortly anyway, so either way it doesn't matter…" He smirked as Kate and Faye's faces paled. "What's wrong, you two act like you've just seen a ghost?" He sighed walking towards the door and locking it. First the deadbolt, then he took a key from his pocket and locked the doorknob. Sighing he walked back to his desk and taking out a pear of tweezers pulled off a thin layer of skin from either hand and tossed it in the trashcan.

          Kate looked in disgust. "The new skin treatments for burn victims…you used it to transfer something to us?!"

          Dr. Yor rolled his menacing eyes. "Don't be stupid, this is a much more advanced process than the new skin treatments…"

          Faye was sickened. "Jack tricked us…Kate did you know about this?" Faye turned her head and looked Kate over.

          Kate's lips parted and she shook her head. "No, Jack and Kate here didn't trick you. We tricked Jack…that lovely little thing called a tracking devise came in handy for once." Dr. Yor snapped. His eyes sparkled in delight.

          Faye leaned back in her seat suddenly, her arms fell to her sides as the room became hazed and started to spin. "What's wrong with her?!" Kate screamed. Soon she however began to react in the same way.

          Faye's head rolled back along with her eyes as her mouth hung agape. "Spike, help me…" She whispered.

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike bowed his head as his heart wrenched. Something didn't feel right. "I'm going to check on them." Jack rolled his eyes.

          "Please, you don't have to announce your every action to me…" Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead as Spike stormed down the hall in a huff. "God, what am I doing?" He questioned himself.

          Spike's breathing quickened, and his heart raced. Something was wrong, it had to be. He grasped the doorknob and turned the handle. His eyes blazed, it wouldn't budge. "Jack! Jack it's locked, the damn door is locked!" Spike's hands shook and in a furry forcefully jiggled the handle several times. "Faye, Faye, are you okay?!" He shouted, banging on the door. He gritted his teeth and let out an angered cry. "Someone get this door open now!" He had power; he was the head of a syndicate, a syndicate that was bound to see him fall.

          A nurse from before came up to him. "Do you want some help sir? They're right inside, no need to worry." She smirked as she heard the tiny click of the deadbolt and she unlocked the door with the key around her neck.

          "Ladies first…" Spike muttered and taking a deep breath stood inside. "Faye…?" he trialed off as he stepped into an empty room, no lights were on, the place was dark.

          "Hello Spike…ready to face your nightmares again?" The chuckle pierced through Spike's heart and he turned sharply to his right. A sharp blow to the head sent Spike to his knees. "Stupid boy…" With a sharp kick in the stomach Spike was defenseless.

          "You…" He whispered and soon fell silent as a cloud of black consumed him.

          Dr. Yor snickered. "Get Jack in here. Tell him that Spike passed out, and I'll get him from behind. Have two of the nurses carry them to my van and take them to the warehouse. It's time to have some fun…" His grin crossed from ear to ear… 

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!! It's going to being coming down to the wire now. ^_^' Be ready for some edge of your seat stuff in chapter 15 +_+ ::evil cackle::**

**- Also, I thought I'd tell you all about Kimi wa Pet. Kimi wa pet, also known as You're My Pet in English is a manga series running in Kiss Magazine, by Yayoi Ogawa. (No, not yaoi, that's m/m coupling…Yayoi is her name…) Anyway, any Bebop fans that I've shown this series to have gotten into the manga as much as I have. You can download the manga in English off of Ushi's site. I also placed my link below so you can check out the series some. (all images are just from volumes 1 and 2 so far)**

**_Sumire walks home from work, tired and stress. Seeing a box by her front step she looks in to see a guy passed out inside…frightened she takes him in and gets him cleaned up. The guy tells her he was running away from the place he was living at. The manager said that he'd forget the payments he owed him if he slept with him…::cough:: Needless to say our lead guy isn't gay and he ran away. With an injured hand, Sumire decides to let him stay for the night._**

****

**_The next day the guy is still living in her apartment and begs her to let him stay, for fear that the people he was running from would come after him… Smirking she tells him that he can only stay if he becomes her pet. Not knowing that he would agree she stares in shock. Dubbing him "Momo" after her old dog that his hair reminds her of Takeshi Goda finds himself falling in love with Sumire, even if she only considers him as "her pet"… staying strictly as a pet/owner relationship, will Takeshi let it stay that way forever? Will Sumire notice how Takeshi feels…?_**

**Yeah, the series is REALLY-REALLY GOOD!! (they kiss in the first chapter and everything, that's got to tell ya something ¬_¬' Heh…**

**www.ushi.cjb.net**** (It's towards the bottom of the page! YOU MUST TRY IT OUT!)**

****

**www.KimiDreams.cjb.net**** (Check it out, and tell me what you think!)**


	15. Save Her

**Sanity**

**Chapter 15**

**_Save Her_**

**By:** Rachel*

**Rated:** R _(violence)_

**Genre:** Drama

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**+.+**** One plot twist after another with this one. ::dances:: What's going to happen? Also, I've got another idea running through my head for an new AU fic. *-* Haa-haa. This one wasn't a dream, but a fic a family member of mine wrote in the past. I thought up the plot and all…it was going great until the later chapters went higher than R…and he stopped going by the plotline…this wasn't for Bebop, but for Tenchi Muyo a past obsession, however I figured it'd make a killer Bebop fic, and it'll mess with your mind for hours on end after reading it ^__^ ::evil cackle:: As always, a S/F fic. Still not sure whether to do it or not though, so you guys tell me what to do. ^.^ _READ + REVIEW_!! Also, yes, I used the name Emily again… (you'll see later in the fic…)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

          Pain, racked through his body as a cool breeze brushed his green hair against his forehead. "Faye…" He groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He was dangling from the ceiling, his arms were chained up, and his feet barely were touching the ground. He cursed as his head throbbed. He turned and looked around. The room was, pitch black. He remembered entering a room and then a sharp blow to the head. Spike's eyes widened. "Faye!" Spike's voice echoed. "Faye, where are you!" No one could be heard except for the echo of his own voice. He shut his eyes tightly. "Faye…" he whispered. "Answer me!" he screamed out. The chains around his ankles and wrists clattered as he thrashed about.

****

**_++++++_**

          Faye shivered, her green eyes opened. She was lying on a bed. Everything was white. "Speer…?" She mumbled and looked around. She was in a white sell, with white padded walls. Nothing else… Her emerald eyes shook with fright. "Spike!" she called. Her voice was dulled by the padding around the room.

          A voice chuckled. "Faye, no need to shout, Spike can't hear you anyway…you'll see him soon enough though. I want Spike to see one of his worst nightmares come true." Steel eyes sighed though a speaker.

          Faye gritted her teeth. "What about Kate and Jack?" She questioned.

          Steel eyes, was silent for a moment. "What about them? I'm going to kill them of course." He grinned as her eyes glazed over with tears. She refused to let herself cry.

          Faye shook her head, and tried to get up, but she was strapped down. "Bastard, let me go!" Faye cried out.

          Another voice whispered through the receiver. Faye blinked and looked around a moment. "Yes," Dr. Yor snickered. "Get Spike, we'll use Faye to get the information out of him." Faye's eyes shook in fright. Use her, to get information out of Spike, for what, the chip? Was there something more to the story that Spike hadn't told her?

****

**_++++++_**

          Spike had been thrashing and shouting for Faye for the past hour, with no changes. There was still darkness, still pain, and still no one to respond to his cries. "Faye," Spike was losing his voice. He shut his eyes tightly and shuddered. "Don't hurt her…don't hurt her…" He chanted his voice barely audible.

          A loud creak could be heard in the looming dark. Spike whipped his head around trying to see what it was. "Are you awake yet?" An unfamiliar voice chimed in.

          Spike gritted his teeth. "Where's Faye!" Spike bellowed. His voice was scratchy.

          The voice didn't answer instead he silently walked over and slipped a cloth bag over Spike's head and undid the lock tying him to the ceiling. Spike collapsed to the ground shouting out as his head cracked against the hard surface. "Be quiet, or she'll die sooner than you think…" 

          Spike shivered. His eyes blazed with a fiery hatred.

**_++++++_**

          Faye cried out trying to get free, but failed. Her eyes widened as she heard Spike's voice shout out in pain as he fell to the ground. "Spike!" she screamed.

          Dr. Yor cursed. "Don't be so loud damn it…" Faye cried out as the buckles around her wrists dug into her skin.

          "Faye, are you okay?!" Spike shouted grasping his hand onto the microphone and looked around blindly. "Let me see her!" He growled.

          Dr. Yor glared down at Spike and kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground with a thud. Spike shook. "Faye, wouldn't Spike be crushed if you died?"

          Spike's body stopped shaking. His breathing became quiet and hushed. He listened to Dr. Yor's words, while hiding his fear. "Don't hurt her…" Spike muttered under his breath.

          Dr. Yor only chuckled. "Or would you be even more hurt if I killed…your precious little girl…?" Silence seemed to fall over the world with Dr. Yor's words. "What's wrong Spike…?" Dr. Yor glanced at the TV screen to see the shocked expression on Faye's face. "Oh, you mean you haven't told Faye about your daughter yet?" He smiled. "We've got her here Spike; she's waiting for you to save her."

          Spike shoved himself forward and checked himself into Dr. Yor let out an angered cry. "Don't you touch her! She's got nothing to do with this, leave her alone! Let her go damn it!" Spike could feel his heart wrenching.

          Dr. Yor merely laughed. "What's her name again Spike…? What was it? Emily…?" Spike shook and fell back, still blinded by the black cloth around his head. "How old is she now Spike, three?" Dr. Yor bit down on his lower lip. "Did Julia name her…or did you? Julia wanted nothing to do with Emily, that's why she left her on your front step, that's why—"

          "Stop it!" Faye screamed. Spike stiffened. Dr. Yor looked towards the TV screen.

          He smiled. "It seems we've made Faye cry." He looked at his men. "Take off the cloth." They nodded. Spike's eyes were hazed and blank. He looked at Faye, strapped down, and crying.

          Spike shuddered. "Faye, I'm sorry, I…I couldn't risk them finding out about her…" He bowed his head. "Let them go…I'll tell you where the chip is, but let Faye, and Emily go!" Spike shouted in Dr. Yor's face.

          Dr. Yor arched an eyebrow up at him. "Really, Spike…? Where is it then? Don't tell us you destroyed it, we know that's a lie too." Spike looked into Dr. Yor's steel colored eyes with a look to kill.

          "You swear on your life that you'll let them go?" Dr. Yor with blank expression nodded. With a snap of his fingers two men walked into the room Faye was in and released her.

          Spike looked at the camera. "And what of Emily…?" Dr. Yor snapped his finger again and the door opened and a man held Emily, in his arms. Spike's eyes darkened. "The locket around her neck…" Spike shut his eyes tightly and bowed his head. "It's in there."

          The doors from behind Spike opened and Faye came stumbling in. Spike turned back and looked at her with pleading eyes. She simply nodded and fell into his arms. Dr. Yor rolled his eyes and brushing back the girl's shoulder length green hair, yanked the locket off her neck. Spike leaned Faye against the wall and with two forceful footsteps pulled Emily into his arms. She whimpered and snuggled into his arms. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked up. "Daddy…?" She yawned.

          Spike looked down at her and smiled weakly. "Hi, baby…" He whispered and held her close. "Are you ready to go now?" She nodded. "Daddy has to do something; can you close your eyes and cover up your ears?" She nodded and stuck her index fingers into her eyes and tightly shut her eyes.

          Faye watched as he gracefully walked back to Faye and looked into her eyes. "I'll hold her…" She whispered. Spike nodded. Shoving one of the men into the wall he jabbed them in the groin with his knees and took hold of his gun as it fell from his hand. Turning the door Emily had come from swung open and Jack fired hitting the two men behind Spike, while Spike shot in all directions hitting several men.

          "Damn it!" Dr. Yor cursed. "How the hell did you get out?!"

         Jack chuckled. "I was born into a syndicate, you tell me…" Spike shut his eyes and fired once at Dr. Yor. He fell to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Spike fired again, and then again. The forth shot, no bullet was shot. Spike pulled the trigger over again over again. Jack looked at Spike as tears welled in his eyes. "Spike…" He shook his head. Kate pocked her head in.

          "Is it safe yet?" Jack looked back and nodded. She walked over two of the guards, and grasped his hand.

          "What's your name, lady?" Emily poked Faye in the cheek and laughed.

          Spike's brown eyes widened and he turned back looking at Faye who held Emily in his arms. Faye looked back at Spike and smiled. "Faye…"

          Emily smiled brightly. "You're pretty, are you going to be my mommy?" Faye's green eyes widened and she looked back at Spike.

          "Emily, don't be rude baby." Spike took Emily from Faye and hugged her close.

          Emily frowned. "You didn't visit me last weekend…" She mumbled. "You said you'd visit every other weekend…" She mumbled and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

          Spike frowned. "I know, but I couldn't I was just really busy."

         Emily kissed Spike on the cheek. "Stopping the evil people!" she laughed and tugged at Spike's hair.

          Spike smiled brightly. He looked back at Faye as Jack and Kate came up to her. Faye just smiled with a look of surprise. "So, what do you say about leaving the safe house?" Spike whispered.

          Emily's blue eyes glistened with joy. "Do you mean it?!"

          Faye smiled. Emily was very smart for a three year old. Her speech was very clear too. "Yes, I mean it…Faye will be there too, if she wants to stay."

          Faye's eyes widened and she blushed slightly nodding as Jack lifted her up. "I'll escort you Miss. Valentine…" Jack sighed as Kate walked over to Emily.

          Emily looked over. "Who are you…?" She stared questionably at Kate smiling and laughed as Spike put her on top of her shoulders. Spike shut his eyes tightly for a minute as she laughed. Emily had Julia's laugh…

          Kate beamed a smile. "I'm Dr. Kiga…you can just call me Kate though."

          Emily giggled. "Katie-Katie!" she tugged at Spike's hair and he gritted his teeth.

          "Emily, stop pulling my hair…okay?" She nodded and locked her arms around Spike's neck.

          Emily sighed. "Where are we gonna live?" She yawned.

          Spike thought for a moment. "Not sure, a ship for now, that should be a nice place, and then maybe we'll get a place of our own, how does that sound?"

          Emily clapped her hands together. "Yeah!" she wiggled. "Can Faye come too? Can she, can she?" Emily pointed to Faye. "You'll be my mommy too, right?!"

          Spike grinned looking at Faye who tried to hold back a blush. "I…" She looked at Spike whose eyes stared straight at hers. She knew he was sorry for lying to her.

          "Yes, if she wants to." Her eyes glazed over with tears and Spike clenched his teeth.

          Faye sighed. "So Emily, how old are you…?" She looked to Spike and nodded. He smiled weakly. Things had ended so quickly…Dr. Yor, and his men were dead, they were safe again. Jack was on their side, and Spike was the head of the Red Dragons again. He bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes as they reached the door to the outside…their door to freedom.

**How was it?! Dr. Yor is out of the way, and now you've met Emily. +_+ Woot. Will Spike and Faye ever really be happy?! We're at the wire for this one! Only 2 chapters left! ::weeps:: Will they keep their sanity even through their new obstacles? +_+ _REVIEW_!! (Sorry for errors, I've got my last final and I need to study…then onto the new semester.)**


	16. Our Sanity

**Sanity**

**Chapter 16**

**Our Sanity**

**By: **Rachel*

**Rated: **PG-13

**Genre: **Drama

**E-mail: **PeachGirlKiley@aol.com

**Web Address:** www.Spike-Faye-Shrine.cjb.net

**Saiyuki fans, I'm starting a Saiyuki wallpaper site! ^_^ (people get into Saiyuki; you can buy anime and stuff at Best Buy for $20 and less!) Saiyuki is a great anime! EVERYONE MUST SEE IT! That and download Kimi wa Pet off of www.Ushi.cjb.net it's a great manga, go to my profile and go to my site to see what it looks like and to read a little about it. You can download the manga in English, for _free_ (if you were wondering) off of ushi's site. It's a zipped file, so be sure that when you download it you place it on your desktop so it won't go missing on you! However the manga is great. Saiyuki is really great too. All Bebop fans and anyone I've shown these series to have become addicts of Them. There are 8 volumes in the ****US**** as of now for Saiyuki. Anyway, Kimi wa Pet, means "you're my pet" it's about a guy who's running away from people he owes money to, and ends up passing out in a cardboard box next to an apartment complex. He's about 20. Sumire a well standing business woman who has recently broken off her engagement, and is still upset by that... She comes home stressed and finds the guy in the box, beaten and bruised. Frightened she takes him in and gets him cleaned up. Still not knowing his name, she lets him stay for the night. The following day he's still there. Asking him to leave only gets him into telling her why he was running and begs her to let him stay. She says he can if he agrees to be her pet. +_+ (nothing sick people…) He agrees and she names him "Momo" after her dog that he reminded her of. His real name is Takeshi Goda…and he soon finds himself in love with her, but does she love him?! +_+ Chapter 9 was just posted on Ushi's site. I was about to die when I saw what happened. ::dances:: I highly recommend both series. Although Saiyuki looks like it'd be for guys… +.+ ::drools over Sanzo:: It isn't. Although, guys would like it I guess since all the woman have out of proposition huge boobs. -_-' BUY SAIYUKI AND DOWNLOAD KIMI WA PET!!! You all must tell me what you think. I wouldn't tell you about them, it they weren't good! Check out the links for Kimi wa Pet and Saiyuki at the bottom of the chapter after you're done reading! R+R!!**

It was late, already one in the morning. They'd finally gotten back to the Bebop safely. Emily was sound asleep. Jack and Kate had taken Ed's old room for the night. Spike sat on the cough and took a deep breath covering his face with his hands. "You should go to sleep." Spike looked up to see Jet. Spike weakly smiled.

          "I'm dead, why sleep?" Spike smirked, messing with his old partner. Jet chuckled.

          "So, Emily's going to stay with you now?" Spike's face lost all happiness and he stared at the coffee table. Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Where is she, asleep?"

          Spike nodded and pointed in the hall. "She and Faye are asleep in my bed." Spike shuddered. "I…" Spike shook his head. "I don't know if Faye's happy with me, or not right now."

          Jet frowned. "So…you two, are…?" Jet trailed off and looked over at Spike.

          Spike bowed his head and nodded weakly. "I…I love her, I really do, but I lied to her about everything to protect Emily. I swore that I'd tell her everything and now…"

          Faye stood off in the distance in the hallway. Darkness enveloped her. Jet could see her off in the distance, but didn't say a word. "I'm sure she forgives you, if she feels the same way about you, she should easily be able to forgive you for what you said. She did spend every minute you left searching for you after all."

          Spike looked up at Jet and smiled. "I know." Spike sighed. "That's why I love her…she didn't give up on me, she didn't leave like…like…" Spike gritted his teeth. "I'm going to bed." He stood and walked into the hall.

          "Spike," Faye yelped as she tried to make a run for his room. Spike's two-toned eyes widened. She stopped moving and looked back at him. Sighing she smiled and let the blanket around her frame drop to the ground her hands moved to his green hair and she pulled him down to face level and kissed him. He tensed and wrapped his arms around her lower waist and leaned her into the wall.

          "Did you hear all of that?" He leaned into her and rested the bridge of his nose against her neck. Faye nodded. "Are you angry?" Faye shook her head.

          She hugged him close to her. "It's okay; I understand why you did it. Just…don't lie to me again, okay?" Spike nodded and just held onto her.

          Taking hold of his hand she tugged him towards her room. Spike bowed his head, holding back his grin. He walked slowly with her and stopped, looking into his room to check on Emily. She was sound asleep in Spike's bed, holding a stuffed animal. He looked at Faye. "Where'd that come from?"

          Faye smirked. "Something I'd won…thought that she'd like it." Spike nodded and kept walking towards her room. Faye stepped in and shut the room when Spike was inside. The room was too dark to see anything. Spike bumped Faye into the door and she winced as he leaned into her leg. Spike noticed and made sure to be careful.

          Spike sighed and just leaned into her. "Sorry, did I hurt your leg?" Faye shut her eyes and got absorbed in the moment. His quiet breaths and voice was more soothing than anything to her. He kissed her bare shoulder and she smiled weakly. "I'm sorry…" He leaned his full weight into her.

          Spike gritted his teeth and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Spike, I'm okay…Emily's okay—"

          "It shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let them touch either of you." Spike sighed and kissed her, leaning his forehead against hers. Faye nodded and took his hand and tugged him towards the bed. He slowly followed behind and smiled as she leaned into him. "I took care of her by myself…" Spike bit down on his lower lip. "I was twenty-three when I found her at my apartment door. A note left from Julia telling me that she was mine."

          Faye took his hand and kissed it. "You've done a good job bringing her up so far." She smiled as a grin crossed his face.

****

****

**_++++++_**

          **Spike stared at the basket at his feet. The whimpered cry followed by a gargle. His brown eyes widened. "Hello?" he looked down the rainy street. There wasn't anyone there. The rain and warm air left a muggy uneasy feeling in the air. Spike stared blankly at the basket as it moved. Turning it to face his he found a pear of deep blue eyes staring back at him. The little voice gargled again and the babies little feet kicked the blanket back. "What the…" He mumbled, trailing off. Not knowing what else to do Spike took the basket and stepped inside shutting the door behind him. Sighing he slid down the door and stared back at the tiny face staring back at him. He blinked as he saw the letter neck to the babies shoulder.**

**          He undid the piece of tape holding it together, and began to read.**

****

****

**_Spike,_**

**_          It's Julia. There isn't any other way to say this to you, so here it goes… The baby is ours. She'll be three days old tomorrow. I haven't named her, I thought I'd let you have that honor. I can't take care of her, and I won't give her to Vicious, and risk letting those bastards get a hold of her. Spike, I'm asking you to take care of her for me, can you do that? I love you…but please, don't come after me. I don't want to deal with the syndicate. She's got your hair by the way. If you can't take care of her, then if you must give her up for adoption, I thought I'd at least let her father have a say in it._**

****

**_Goodbye for good,_**

**_                       Julia_**

**          Spike bowed his head and covered his face with his hands letting the letter fall from his fingers. The baby began to cry, letting out little whimpered shudders. Spike stared down at her for the longest time, not daring to move. "I'm a father?" He whispered and bit down on his lower lip.**

****

****

**_++++++_**

That's where it had all began, he soon met Jet, and found himself living there so he'd be able to pay for Emily to stay in a safe home until he got things straightened out. She'd staid there for three years. Spike visited her as much as he could, trying to keep her happy. He'd love her twice as much as anyone to makeup for the absence of Julia.

Faye hugged him close as Spike buried his face in the nape of her neck. "Will you really move with me if I leave with Emily?" Spike pulled back and brushed back Faye's lose strands of hair. Her green eyes sparkled and she smiled nodding. Spike fell onto his side and held her against him. Faye sighed shutting her eyes as Spike pulled her against him. "I love you," he whispered over and over into her ear.

          Faye blushed in the darkness. He was alive, and she'd gotten him back. "I love you too Spike." Faye whispered as Spike turned her towards him and kissed her, holding her tightly to his frame, almost like he was afraid that he'd lose her if he let go. He knew though, she wouldn't leave. He was her sanity, her hope, the person she loved most. He in return was the same to her. They were each others sanity.

**Hold Onto Your Sanity…**

**+_+ That's it. It's done…+_+ I thought I was going to add a chapter 17, but I thought that I'd kill it if I went any further. I thought it best to leave you wondering a little. Like a bit about Kate Jack, what will happen to Spike and Faye now that they've got Emily and all. Stuff like that. However, there will not be a continuation; however, I have indeed decided to do the mind mess fanfic, even though no one told me to do, or not to do it. +_+ ::glares::**

**Anyway for Kimi wa Pet people who want to know where you can find out about the series and where you can download it offline go to:**

**_www.KimiDreams.cjb.net_**** (see images from the series up to volume 2 as well as info about the manga and stuff on my site here!)**

**_www.Ushi.cjb.net_**** (where you download the series right off her site! For those who know of, and use mIRC you can download the series as well off of her channel #ushi.**

**For in the making, but I've got a little bit up. ^_^' Heh. Have to size down the welcome page and edited it so that Gojyo still didn't look like he was floating in the air **

**Find EVERYTHING on Saiyuki! Site isn't up in English yet, but you can get about 17 doujinshi off her site in full. However, not in English, and they're yaoi ::sighs:: However, they're mainly the couple that I'd go for if in fact the Saiyuki characters were gay (THEY AREN'T!) Gojyo/Sanzo…as well as Sanzo/Goku, and others too. ^_^' Get the art books etc. It's a great site.**

**_www.bane-huntress.co.uk/OffLicence/saiyuki.html _**

**The biggest site gallery for Saiyuki out there! Has all the art books scanned and up on her site. I used some of her images for my wallpapers etc.**


End file.
